Zelda Revolve
by Regallo
Summary: It's Zelda's turn to the be the protagonist of her own series.
1. Prologue: The Once and Future King -

**Prologue: The Once and Future King and Scholar**

Zelda withdrew her dagger in a slicing motion from the neck of the guard. The body fell, but not before she caught the guy and dragged him with her into the shadow. Zelda, dressed in her tight blue outfit rushed up the now unguarded castle steps, her face covered in a mask. Bodies laid hidden all around. She breathed heavily.

_I have to get this over with quick. If I don't kill him immediately he will tire me out and finish me off._

At the top of the steps, instead of bursting through the massive set of double doors Zelda ran up the wall and slipped through a small hole. Most people never looked up to notice the hole that was meant to ventilate the room in case of poison, but she grew up in this castle. Zelda knew the castle better than anyone, more than any of the guards, more than her father, more than Ganon, and more than him.

Zelda landed inside the throne room like a cat. Darkness enveloped her body. Zelda's mind meandered like it often did. Despite its benefit to her situation now, she wanted to berate her father for not totally lighting the throne room. He choose to keep himself open to an assassin rather than ruin the decor of tinted flame on red tapestry and gold walls.

"Idiot," she whispered to herself.

Zelda kneeled and slowly tip toed up the side of the chamber. She passed pillar after pillar until she finally saw him.

Link sat in the throne. She had to admit, he looked like he fit the role of a warrior king. His huge muscles burst through his tight green outfit. His double cleft chin rested on the back of his palm. Link was asleep. The master sword stood in a scabbard by his chair.

_Now is my chance!_

Zelda raced from the shadow, pulling the dagger from the sheath behind her back. She jumped in the air, hesitantly putting all of her self into the blow.

_If I don't kill him now I will die. My kingdom will die._

With both of her hands, Zelda thrust the dagger at Link's throat. That's when she felt it, Links raw power. The Kokiri's eyes shot open. The back of his fist smashed her in the breast.

*****Crack*****

Zelda flew back. Her body raced past the line of pillars and she smacked against the wall. Saliva flew out of her mouth.

_I can't let him win!_

Zelda regained her composure as she slid down the wall. She landed on her feet. Link pulled the Master Sword from the standing scabbard.

He looked at her with angry eyes, with hurt eyes. Zelda held her dagger in front of her.

"I'm sorry Link. I have to kill you."

* * *

Link is Kokiri in this world.


	2. Chapter 1: Too Smart for Her Own Good

**Chapter 1: Too Smart for Her Own Good**

-Twelve Years ago-

A portly old man with gray facial hair half as tall as he was sat in a puffy leather chair. A young girl sat in his lap. She wore a white pink-lined dress and her dark brown hair fell just below her shoulders. Across from them stood a queen sized bed that was surrounded by a hot pink curtain and covered by a hot pink comforter.

"Why is the sky blue?" Zelda asked her father.

Zelda's father looked at her perplexed. He cleared his throat.

"Well you see, the sky sage...well, the sky sage's favorite color is blue, so she willed the sky blue, and everyone was happy."

"Really?"

"Of course honey."

"Why are there sages?"

"You ask so many questions Zelda. You're going send me to an early grave."

"Why do I ask you so many questions?"

"Cause you're a smart little girl. That makes me happy."

He patted Zelda on the head.

"Why am I smart?"

Someone busted through the door. Both Zelda and her dad flipped their heads sideways to see an elf in a maid dress fall to her knees.

"I'm so sorry king. I'm sorry,"

Two streams of tears fell down her face.

"I am low. I do not deserve to ask you this, but please listen."

Two men in full iron armor ran up and grabbed the lady by the arms.

"Let her speak."

"Thank you my king. You may have my head if you grant me this one wish. The children say my boy ran into Skullbones forest. Please king! Anything. I have served you dutifully. Please save my boy!"

The king quickly stood up.

"Of course! I am your king. Vergil, Alanheim, go forth with this lady into the forest. Do not come back until you have the boy."

The guards saluted the king.

"Yes sir!"

They rushed out of the room, their armor clanging with each step. The maid bowed in front of the king.

"Thank you oh gracious king. I am not worthy."

"The king smiled. He turned around to see that his daughter had gone missing."

"Where'd she get off to?"

Using the trap door under her bed, Zelda climbed down the ladder and ran through the passageway. Her breath lit torches as she passed them. Running started to hurt her sides, so she then walked to the next ladder. She climbed up, and with all her might pushed the iron hatch open. The sun shined bright in the blue sky. She was now in the tall grass at the edge of the village. She closed the secret hatch, which was covered on the top with fake grass. Zelda ran into the forest.

"Those idiots wont find that boy. I will find him!...I wonder what he looks like."

Zelda crossed the boarder of trees into the forest. Instantly the sun felt far away. A shiver ran through Zelda's spine. She swallowed and pressed on. Sunlight only broke the canopy in certain spots. Zelda wish she knew what a skull bone was.

"Which way did that little boy go?"

Zelda walked deeper into the forest. An owl hooted. Zelda jumped. She started walking faster. Zelda looked every which way. She could only see the feint outlines of trees. Birds yelled, insects buzzed, and trees whistled as they swayed back and forth.

*Roar*

What was that?

Zelda looked left and right. She saw nothing.

What was that!?

That's when Zelda looked forward again and saw it, a wild shirtless man with curly red hair and a huge curved sword. The being looked back at her with eyes of pure evil. It flashed it's monstrous fangs.

Zelda screamed.


	3. Chapter 2: Land of the Stalfos

**Chapter 2: Land of the Stalfos**

In one quick motion the red haired man spun and dashed at toward Zelda. She froze. The man thrusted his sword at her. The blade stopped an inch from Zelda's face. Zelda fell on her butt. Air refused to move in and out of her lungs.

The guy sighed and sheathed his sword.

"Little kid, I finally found you."

Zelda could see him now, he was a boy, not a man. He was tall and thin. Zelda wanted to say something to him, but she still couldn't breathe. He picked her up in a way that her belly rested on his shoulder. His wrapped his arm around her. The older kid started walking the way she had come. He took a few steps before Zelda managed to say something.

"Put me down!"

"People are looking for you. A baby shouldn't play in the forest."

"Idiot!"

"Watch your tongue. I am saving your life."

"You are the baby."

"I'm 9. I'm far from a diaper."

"You are a baby!"

"Just shut up before you attract unwanted attention."

"Idiot!"

"Stop calling me an idiot!"

"Put me down, idiot!"

"The boy hoisted Zelda off his shoulder and flung her forward. Zelda bounced off the ground. A cloud of dust exploded around her.

"Owe, owe, owe, owe!"

She tried to make it to her feet. The boy unsheathed his sword, and slowly walked toward Zelda.

"If you don't shut your baby mouth I will cut out your tongue and bring you back to town a mute."

Zelda's skin went pure white. She couldn't think. She didn't know what to say. She managed to blurt out one world."

"Elf!"

The young boy looked to both sides of him. He spun around and turned back toward her.

"What?"

Zelda started mumbling, but her mumbling finally became words.

"I'm not an elf."

"Wait! You aren't an elf, and you aren't a boy."

The young man placed the sharp edge of his curved sword on Zelda's forehead."

"Are you a demon?"

"I am a princess."

"What is a princess doing here?"

"I'm trying to find the lost boy."

"That's absurd. You will die, This forest contains quick deadly animals and the enemy of all things living."

"Really?"

"Long ago this forest contained a village, but a flood quickly covered the land. No one had the chance to escape. Their bodies fell into the ground, and now their bones jealously tear apart anything unlucky enough be here at night."

"Is there anyway to make them happy, so they wont kill?"

"To destroy them all. They are called Stalfos by the way. You will learn about them when you start school. How old are you?"

"I'm 7! And I already have a teacher."

"You can talk well for a baby; I will admit that, but I have a mission to do, so go home."

"I'm scared. You are scary. This forest is scary. I don't want to go alone."

"But you came here by yourself."

"The guards are stupid, stupid, stupid. They wont find him."

"I will take you home after I find the boy, so stay close and don't get in the way."

Zelda stood up and got close to the kid. She grabbed onto his pant leg. It made her feel safe. The guards were stupid, but Zelda felt that this kid could beat up a bunch of monsters. They walked. The light coming from the sky continued to dim. Zelda looked around frantically. Where is that idiot? The red hair guy looked at her and patted her on the head. Zelda rolled her eyes. She was scared, but what was patting her head going to do? Idiot. The next few hours were spent in silence.

"Look!" said Zelda, she saw at something on the ground that was too big to be a root.

She followed the red haired guy closer to see a younger kid laying on his stomach. The kid wore a long green blouse. Thin water-like blood streamed out of his mouth, eyes, ears, and nose.


	4. Chapter 3: The Triforce of

**Chapter 3: The Triforce of**

Zelda looked from the bleeding boy to the red haired young man.

"Is he dead?"

The red haired kid leaned over the fallen body.

"I don't know."

"What killed him?"

"I don't know, but I have to bring him back."

The red haired kid lifted the body and threw it over his shoulder. Blood fell onto his shirt. The little boy's chest convexed and concaved with each breath.

"It's getting dark," said a worried Zelda because she could barely see in front of her.

The two walked through the jungle. Zelda did not know where to go, so she followed the red haired kid who seemed pretty sure of himself. The light faded more and more. No animals made any sounds. Zelda's heart started to hurt. None of the birds chirped, or bugs buzzed. It was silent save for the rustling of the trees.

Zelda tripped. She fell down. Something wrapped itself around her ankle. It squeezed hard. Zelda screamed. The red hair kid swung his sword, severing the hand of bones that grasped Zelda's leg. Zelda scurried backwards. The red haired kid dropped his sword and yanked Zelda to her feet.

"We have to get out of here, now!"

Another hand popped up next to the severed stump. The red haired kid yanked the tight grip of the detached hand from Zelda's leg. He threw it. Zelda looked up at the red haired kid with pure fright.

"Don't worry. I will keep you safe."

The skeleton pulled itself up from the dirt. It was twice as tall as the the red haired kid who could only watch as the skeleton picked up his sword.

"This is not good."

The red haired kid looked back at Zelda. He dropped the young boy.

"Get him out of here. I'll catch up."

The red haired kid turned back toward the rushing skeleton. The young man jumped out the way. At the same time he looked to see Zelda grabbing hold of the little boy's shoulders. The red hair kid let his body hit the ground. He then scissored the legs of the skeleton with his own. The skeleton tipped over and hit the ground just shy of the younger kids. The red haired young man wasted no time and rose to his feet. He jumped up and stomped the skeleton's skull into the ground. The skeleton swung the sword around. The red haired kid jumped, just missing the blade. He crashed back into the dirt, but quickly got back to his feet.

The skeleton was still rising when the red haired kid ran toward him.

"Give me back my sword!"

He threw himself headfirst like an arrow at the skeleton. The red haired kid grabbed the hilt. He used his momentum to pull the skeleton to the ground. Dust plumed around them. The red haired kid coughed. He grabbed the hilt with both of his hands and tried to pull it from the skeleton. The skeleton bashed the kid in the face with its stump.

Zelda saw the red haired kid's eyes go up into his head. She tried to pick up the little boy. In her head she called herself an idiot. This kid was half her age, but she was too weak to lift him. She dragged the kid slowly backwards.

"AHHHHH!"

Zelda looked back at the fighting. They both were on their feet. The red haired kid held his sword, but, the skeleton was biting into his shoulder. The kid turned, and using his hip, flipped the skeleton over. A piece of his shoulder went to the ground with the skeleton. The red haired kid ran to Zelda. He scooped up the little boy.

"Run now! Keep going that way. Do not stop until you pass the line of houses."

"I'm scared."

"Run now!" The boy screamed at the top of his lungs.

Zelda, scared of the bleeding kid, ran.

She could still see silhouettes thanks to the moon light. Zelda stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her stood another skeleton. This one held a sword and shield. She turned right, another one closed in on her. To her left, another skeleton wobbled her way.

"Daddy!"

Something ran behind her. She turned around. It was the red haired kid with the little boy. Behind him ran two more skeletons. They were surrounded.


	5. Chapter 4: Power

**Chapter 4: Power**

The red haired kid ran as fast as he could toward Zelda. He leaped. She looked up, amazed at how he flew over her. Midair, the kid grabbed his sword with both hands. The skeleton raised its shield. The kid landed on it. The skeleton pushed the kid up, but not before the kid cleaved its head off. He then used shield's momentum to back-flip, landing behind Zelda.

The headless skeleton fell to the ground.

"I cleared a path for you."

"YES!"

Zelda dragged the little boy passed the decapitated bones. The red haired kid made her feel safe. She moved extremely slow, but every time a skeleton would come close to her, the kid would slash at it gaining its attention. The kid was breathing heavily. More skeleton's surrounded him. One of the skeletons sliced at him. He parried the blade, spinning and then sliced at another skeleton. Mid slice another stalfos swung at him. The kid immediately canceled his swing to block the attack. Another skeleton swung. The kid blocked that blow and he dodged another. He blocked three in a row and then ran back a little. More skeletons sliced at him. He blocked. The blows backed him up further and further. With each blocked blow, blood shot out of his injured shoulder.

The kid and the semi-circle of skeletons faded from Zelda's view. How can I help him? Maybe I could run and get my dad. Maybe the soldiers will rescue him. Maybe I can pick up a sword and fight those monsters. Maybe a sage will help us. Zelda made up her mind. Her arms hurt too much, so she leaned the little boy against the base of a tree.

"If you're alive, I'll come back for you."

Zelda ran away from the little boy. She ran faster than she had ever run before. Must reach daddy! Must reach daddy! The words played in her head over and over again. She cleared the line of trees into the moonlight and tall grass. Her lungs hurt. Interchanging between running and walking, Zelda made her way into the village. She held her sides. They felt like bee stings.

"Help! Help!"

Some kids ran out of their houses, and then the men with swords, and then the rest of their families.

"Help!" Zelda screamed at the top her lungs.

A group of villagers surrounded her.

"What's wrong?" one villager asked.

"Princess Zelda is being attacked in the forest!"

Zelda did not think to lie. It just blurted out.

"Someone should get Zelda's daddy and tell him to order all the knights into the forest to rescue his daughter," Zelda continued.

A few younger guys ran toward the castle wall. An older lady brought Zelda a cup cold stew.

"Are you the carpenter's child? Let's get you home."

Zelda nodded.

"I will eat my soup first."

"Oh child, you must have seen some scary things. I'll walk you home."

A younger lady patted Zelda on her head.

"This is Hyrule. We take care of each other."

Zelda heard the drawbridge crash down. She ate her soup as slowly as possible. How am I going to sneak away from these ladies? An extremely long line of knights on horseback galloped into town. A guy with with long black curls looked sideways as he rode passed. His and Zelda's eyes locked. Zelda's heart skipped a beat.

The soldier reigned in his horse so hard it pivoted up completely vertical. It almost fell backwards. The guy jumped off his horse.

"Princess Zelda!"

This was even worse than almost dying in the forest; Zelda knew she was in trouble.


	6. Chapter 5: Words from those we care

**Chapter 5: Words from those we care**

"That was absolutely irresponsible! You cannot act like a child; too many lives are in your hand."

The long curly black haired knight wagged his finger at the king. The king sat sullen in his chair."

"If the princess is missing, it is of the up most importance that you report it to us right away."

The curly haired knight was Captain Kaepora Gaebora, the second highest ranked officer of the Hyrule Calvery. His eyebrows were long, bushy, and brown. Kaepora turned to Zelda. She sat in her pajamas on the bed. Zelda looked at the floor. He knelt down.

"You are sometimes too smart for your own good. Please try not to get the rest of us killed."

Kaepora stood up and looked out of the castle window.

"Stalfos are dangerous. Even trained soldiers die to them."

He turned back to the king. "I have placed two guards to stand steadfast at Zelda's door. May I be excused back to my post?"

The king looked up.

"Yes sir. I mean, yes...you may."

Kaepora bowed and walked out the room. He quietly closed the door behind him.

"I'm glad you're okay," said the king to his daughter.

"Do guards really have to follow me around when I play?"

"That is what you are worried about?"

The king moved to the bed. He put Zelda on his lap and hugged her. She let her body fall into his strong cushion like arms.

"You are a princess. You have the next 10 years ahead of you to play. You should be worried about your companions."

"It is sad that that boy got sick in the forest."

"That boy has a name, like all of your future subjects."

He looked down at his daughter and frowned.

"His name is Link, and now Link is fighting for his life in the chapel."

"He's still alive because I saved him."

"A lot of people saved Link. Hopefully their efforts will not be for naught."

He squeezed her.

"Ow!"

"You did help, though. That was brave. I am proud of you."

"I'm tired now, daddy."

The king stood up. Zelda crawled under the covers and the king tucked her in.

"I love you, and I'm glad your safe."

Zelda responded, "I love you too." It was the rote response she knew she had to say. The king blew out the candles on the wall and left the room.

Zelda laid with her eyes open under the moonlight. She counted in her head down from 100.

"Three, two, one, zero."

Zelda jumped out of bed and quickly changed into a white and pink dress.

She smiled at the fact that her father still did not discover the secret door under her bed. The red haired kid and his mother were stored up in the main guest room for the night. Zelda wanted to see him again. Zelda descended the ladder. She walked the opposite way this time. The torches lit as she walked past them. It was chilly down there, especially at night. Ladders lined the paths. Zelda heard a feint scream. She spun around. Nothing was there. She continued walking. The high pitched screaming got louder and louder. She stopped where the voice was loudest. she was underneath the chapel.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

His screaming was so loud. It must be that little boy. She heard another crying voice, a woman's voice.

Goosebumps rose on Zelda's arms. Crying is too creepy. Zelda involuntarily shook. She covered her ears and walked on. It wasn't long before the voices became too feint to hear, and not long after that before Zelda found the correct ladder. A woman was yelling. Zelda jumped on the ladder and quickly climbed. At the top she used her head to slowly open the hatch. She saw only legs. Two people stood in the middle of the room. One was that of a women, and the other she knew from the blood stains was the red haired kid. She didn't notice how brown his skin was. Both of their legs were far redder and browner than her or her father's.

"Ganon, you truly are stupid."

The red haired kid said nothing.

"You are only 9 years old. You could have died."

"But mah, I'm a squire."

"Yes, a squire. Which means you are a little boy. You are not a knight. You aren't even a soldier. Why did you go into forest? Huh, why!? Don't be quiet now."

"I wanted to save the little boy."

"Oh, shut up with your lies. You couldn't give a hoot about that boy."

"But mah!"

"Did you save that boy!? Did you?"

"I needed help, but-"

"Not help, you needed to be saved, because you are a little boy. You belong in the training hall, not in a forest full of monsters. If only your father was around to see what an imbecile you've become."

Ganon took a step back.

"You know Sir Rebonack is talking of ending your apprenticeship."

"What!?"

"If you get kicked out of the knighthood, what will you be? Nothing!"

The lady turned away from Ganon.

"Maybe you're nothing already."

She walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Ganon walked up to a wall. Zelda heard his meaty hand punch stone. Then she heard sobbing. His crying guffaws made her feel awkward. He punched the wall with his other hand.

"I'm weak."

Ganon's words turned into crying. Zelda sighed. She slipped from underneath the hatch and rolled from under the bed. She stomped her feet on the floor. Ganon spun around.

"Teach me how to fight."


	7. Chapter 6: Power Imbalance

**Chapter 6: Power Imbalance**

Ganon immediately wiped the tears from his face.

"How'd you get in here?"

Zelda grinned.

"I'm a smart girl."

Ganon sucked the snot back into his nose. He put on a smile.

"A lot of people are smart. Fine, I'll teach you how to fight."

Zelda did not know what to say after that. She stared at Ganon, waiting for him to say or do anything. He stared back at her. Silence overcame the room.

"Tomorrow," said Ganon. I'll teach you tomorrow. I'm tired, and this still hurts."

Red seeped though the off-white bandages that covered Ganon's right shoulder. Ganon didn't mention the several gashes that lined his arms and chest.

The Next Day

Grey skies covered the entirety of Hyrule. Zelda and Ganon stood facing each other in the courtyard. Kaepora, and two other helmetless knights stood off by the side. Both the other knights wore huge smiles. Kaepora's face expressed no emotional features. Zelda wore a white tunic with pink stockings, that weavers wove for her from last night until now. Ganon stood shirtless. He wore puffy red pants. His shoulder was still bandaged.

"I won't use this arm. I wont need to."

Ganon held a wooden sword in his left hand. Zelda held her's with both hands. At Ganon's remark, Zelda spit on the ground. She had planned out an attack since the night before. Ganon smiled.

"Try to hit me, little girl."

Zelda ran at him. When she got close, Ganon swung down as she had planned. Zelda ran toward the left. She pivoted off of her foot and thrust her sword at Ganon's side. One second he stood in front of her, the other he wasn't. A shadow flew above her. A boot kicked her from behind. Zelda fell face first into the grass.

"Ouch!"

"You move too slow, baby."

"Shut up, idiot!"

She jumped up, swinging her sword behind her as hard as she could. Her blade met Ganon's. Her wooden sword spun out of her hand. It landed on the grass.

Ganon smirked.

"Don't laugh at me."

Zelda moved to where the sword had fallen and picked it up.

"My turn," said Ganon.

Ganon ran at Zelda. She closed her eyes and held up her blade. Ganon's sword hit her's. It hurt, but Zelda was surprised that she managed to hold onto it. Zelda opened her eyes. A recoiling Ganon swung again. Zelda aimed her sword diagonally and blocked. He threw three more slashes. Each blow hurt, but Zelda managed to hold them off. Ganon raised his sword arm far to the right and swung. The blade flew sideways in a devastating arch. Zelda easily ducked it. My chance! Zelda thrust at Ganon. Ganon bent his pelvis to right. The tip of the blade zipped past him. Before Zelda could swing sideways, Ganon gracefully put foot in front of the other, spinning out of the way. He tapped her on the butt with the flat side of his blade.

"Again," he said.

Zelda swung at Ganon. He blocked. He swung at her; she blocked, but barely. The couple went back and forth for nearly an hour. Zelda couldn't land a clean blow. Though every time that she got hit, she felt she could do better. Zelda bent over, and started breathing heavily.

"I need a break, I need some water."

"Not good, but not bad either," said Ganon.

He walked over to the other side of the courtyard, where their water skins lay.

"Those kids can really go at it," said one of the knights.

"It is more surprising that they can have fun while their friend is dying," said Kaepora.

"Sir," said the third knight in agreement."

"Idiots," Zelda whispered to herself.

Ganon got within a few feet of Zelda and tossed her the water skin. She was so tired and slow that the skin slipped between her fingers. She slowly picked it up and drank.

Ganon drank also. They both threw their skins in the same general direction. The two continued to fight for several more hours, taking breaks only to drink water. Zelda saw that Ganon could no longer hold in his smile. He seemed to get more excited the more he fought.

The king came outside and sat on the grass. The knights all joined him. Kaepora stood with a hand rested on his hilt.

"My arms hurt," said Zelda.

"So," replied Ganon.

"No more today."

"Fine," tomorrow then.

Ganon threw his blade far into the sky. The wooden sword spun several times, and then fell like a dagger, piercing the ground. The two went over to the king.

"Daddy, did you see that. I can fight."

"Good job Zelda. You were quite skilled with the sword."

The king turned to Ganon. Zelda spread herself on the grass and closed her eyes.

"And you young man. Thanks again, for saving my daughter. You will become a fine knight."

"Please king," Kaepora cut in. "Don't reward him for acting on his own."

Ganon bowed.

"Thank you my king, and I am sorry for my disobedience, Sir Kaepora."

Ganon walked back into the field to pick up his water skin. He then disappeared. A soldier came running into courtyard. She held a parchment, and an arrow.

"King!" wheezed out the knight, before she bent over to take a few long breaths. "This message is of grave importance. Please come to the council room."

"Say your words, Hena. All here are of loyalty."

The woman opened the parchment.

"I, The Helmaroc King will destroy all of Hyrule's outer crops in two days. I have a twenty league army camped out on the land. Do not even dare to fight. The only alternative to Hyrule loosing it's food for the winter is if your king will pierce himself with this silver arrow. After this is done, deliver his petrified remains to us. If this is done without variation and within one day and a half, we will spare your crops."

Zelda's eyes shot wide open.


	8. Chapter 7: Happy

**Aside: Special thanks to ****SkyKly ****and ****PokeBakuFanfics****. ****Your regular reading and reviewing keeps me writing. Thanks guys ****:)**

**Zelda Revolve Chapter 7: Happy**

Zelda sat in the middle of a 100 person filled table. Sunlight beaming through the triangle windows lit the entire hall. The dining table overlooked people dancing to three bands of flutes, lutes, ocarinas, harps, and drums. Ganon and Kapoera walked up to Zelda. The king released his hand from her shoulder. He greeted the two with a smile. Ganon flicked Zelda on the forehead.

"Ow!"

"I have a present for you, baby. Well, I guess your 8 now. I can't call you that anymore."

Ganon revealed a small ivory box.

"This is for finally beating me at sword practice."

"What is it?" asked Zelda.

Her grin split from one cheek to the other. She bounced in her chair.

"I don't know; I found it. It's your adventure. You find out what it is."

Kaepora frowned at Ganon.

"Be nice to her."

"Nope."

A smiling Ganon flipped his middle finger up at Zelda and walked away."

"When is mother coming?" asked Zelda.

"Right after the pie," responded her dad. "Speaking of pie."

The king lightly wrapped the table with his knuckle. The people sitting on either side of him did the same. The next people repeated the knock. Soon the entire table was wrapping. The song stopped and everyone silently turned toward the table. A cook, followed by eight women in rainbow gowns carrying flags walked toward the royal family. A green background and three conjoined gold triangles were painted on the flag. A set of golden wings surrounded the triangles. Mittens covered the cook's hands. She held a pie that was half the size her size. The cook placed the pie in front of Zelda, between a knife and fork.

"What about ice cream?"

"What kind of father would I be if I forgot the ice cream."

Zelda's father placed a ball of chilled churned milk next to the pie. Zelda wanted to backflip! She didn't even bother with a knife. She reached into the pie and literately shoveled it and the ice cream into her mouth.

One of the three double doors burst open.

Two horns sounded off!

"MOMMY!"

A lady walked into the room. Her straight blond hair and the tail of her snow white dress trailed behind her. Zelda jumped onto the table. Food bounced and drinks spilled. Zelda did not care. She jumped off the table, and ran toward her mommy. Her mother was beautiful. Her face was- Her face was blank. Zelda stopped in her tracks.

"Mommy?"

Her mother exploded into a puff of white smoke. That white smoke bled all color and form from the room. Zelda turned around to try and see her daddy. He was gone. Zelda was alone.

"Ganon!"

Maybe he could save her. Nothing answered back. Zelda spun around. Who would she talk to? Who would she play with? Who would hug her, love her?" There was nothing but her. The floor disappeared. Zelda fell.

Zelda shot up in her bed. The room was pitch black. She breathed heavily. Cold-salty sweat dripped down her forehead. She was soaked. Zelda ran out of her room. One of the two armored guards tried to grab her.

"Princess!"

Zelda ran barefoot over the marble floor. Two other soldiers, who were guarding a room watched her with frowns on their faces. With both hands, and all her strength she wrenched the door open. Zelda tripped into the room. Standing in the center, surrounded by two more guards stood a man with a crown on his head. He held an arrow. The tip pierced his stomach. His body was stone.


	9. Chapter 8: Duty

**Chapter 8: Duty **

Zelda hugged her petrified father. She wept loudly. The other soldiers entered the room. The six of them nearly cried.

"I'm sorry," said one of the soldiers.

Why were these dumb dumbs so weak? thought Zelda.

"Shut up! I am your princess and I'm ordering you to shut up!"

Snot fell down her nose.

"You didn't save daddy!"

She pointed her finger at the guards.

"You are bad guards!"

None of the soldiers met her eyes. One fiddled with his sword. Two walked out of the room. A sobbing Zelda laid down on the floor next to her father. Two more guards left. A long blond haired soldier sat in the chair next to the royal bed. A spikey brown haired soldier leaned against the wall. He had a hand on his spear. Zelda cried herself to sleep.

Zelda slept until an explosion jolted her awake. She immediately heard the sound of stone smashing against stone. The blond soldier hoped up. He stepped in front of her and withdrew his sword. The spikey haired guard's eyes were wide open. The blond guard nodded to him. He nodded back and ran out of the room.

"What's going on?" asked a horsed Zelda.

"Don't move princess."

Zelda popped up under the blond guard's legs and ran out of the room. The door she ran out of stood at the end of the hall. In front of her a dozen sword and spear brandishing guards faced the only entrance into the royal hallway. None of them saw her. People that Zelda could not see screamed as metal constantly banged in the distance. Something grabbed Zelda. She screamed. The other guards turned around and watched the blond soldier bring her back into the room.

"You said I am a bad guard, but your life is my duty. This is the safest place for you,"

Zelda did not know how to respond.

The banging metal came closer and closer. Someone in the hallway yelled "For the sages!" Zelda heard more clashing and screaming.

"This is the most fortified place in the kingdom," said the blond soldier. "You will be safe here."

Zelda's heart pounded hard and fast. The spikey haired guard ran back into the room with his spear in hand.

"There are only three of us left. We have to move!"

"I'm sorry princess," said the blond soldier.

The blond soldier picked up his sword, and sheathed it. He then scooped up Zelda. The two guards nodded to each other and then ran out of the room.

"Do they want to hurt daddy?"

No one answered her. The bodies of Hyrulian soldiers littered the hallway. Bodies in red vests and spiked helmets also laid there. Two guards ran in front of the blond haired soldier. They all meandered through several hallways until they reached the grand staircase. The grand staircase consisted of a large staircase that led to the thrown room. Two staircases on either side led to second floor hallways. The four of them stood a top one of those.

"Kaepora!" yelled one of the guards.

Kaepora and several dozen Hyrulean soldiers fought off the enemy in the moonlit room. Broken bodies and ceiling littered the ground.

Kaepora turned to see the princess. He then retreated to the steps.

"Close the gap!" Kaeopra yelled back at the soldiers before turning to the group. "Take the princess out of the side door."

Kaeopora turned toward the battle. On both sides more and more bodies fell on the ground. The ranks of both soldiers were thinning out.

"Hena!"

A female soldier with a red soaked blade ran to the group. She wore her hair in braids.

"Yes sir?"

"Take them to the pond."

"Yes sir."

The group moved down the stairs.

"What about you sir?"

"I have a duty to uphold."

"But sir."

"I have made your orders clear."

"Yes...sir."

Now there were three enemy soldiers standing, and only one Hyrulian soldier.

"Back down," said Kaepora in a calm voice.

The solider cautiously backed up to the group. Kaepora strolled up to take his place. The first girl raised a thin straight cleaver into the air. He sliced her chest open with a casual swing of his arm. The second soldier's eyes frantically ran up and down Kaepora. The third one yelled "For the king," before running toward Kaepora who swung his blade faster. She fell. The last soldier backed up. He tried to turn around, but before he could a curved blade slid out of his solar plexus. Ganon, who was behind him, yanked on the polearm to no avail. It fell with the body.

"Sir Kaepora, I'm here to follow your orders."

Ganon wore puffy blue pants, blue blouse, and blue slippers. More of the red vested enemies filled in behind him. Ganon spun to face them.

"Hena. Take this boy with you."

The enemies slowed down as more and more of them lined up together. Kaepora slowly walked up to Ganon, who began to speak.

"But I-"

Kaepora backhanded Ganon in the jaw with an iron fist. Kaepora's arm did not overextend. The boy toppled to the ground.

"Hena, I am a tactician not a fighter, so please take these children out of the battlefield."

"Yes sir!"

Hena threw Ganon over her shoulder. The enemy soldier's number now topped over 40. They split evenly into two groupings. A person walked between them. That person's hair was dark red, and curved inward just bellow a smooth sharp chin. A steel mask that covered the eyes rested on the person's nose. They wore a ginormous blue feathered coat. Their pants were beige and tight fitting. They wore red and white boots that were laced up halfway to their knees. Zelda couldn't take her eyes of this person. She's never seen a anyone like that. Kaepora frowned.

"Helmaroc, king of the Onset Isles."

* * *

**Aside: Sorry for the lateness, went to go see Godzilla last night.**


	10. Chapter 9: Fowl vs Fowl

**Chapter 9: Fowl vs Fowl**

"Killing my friends will not be tolerated," said Helmaroc.

"So you've come steal him?" asked Kaepora.

"Ha! Don't be absurd. What would I want with a statue?"

Kaepora kneeled down and picked up a fallen enemy's machete.

The king started to walk closer.

"I've come to take your kingdom."

That's when Zelda noticed Helmaroc's finger nails. They were long and sharp. Helmaroc leaped at Kaepora. The king covered great distance with the leap. Kaepora shuffled slightly to the left. He pivoted himself diagonally toward the approaching king. Helmaroc swiped at Kaepora, who was just out of arm's length. Kaepora swung one of his blades up. The king pressed palms against the blade, stopping it. The king jumped horizontally and spun. The sword flew from Kaepora's hand. Kaepora's second blade sliced across Helmaroc's chest. Only the boiled cow skin under the blue feathers protected Helmaroc.

Kaepora jumped kicked the king, pushing them both backwards. He slipped his boot under a fallen soldier's sword and flipped it into his hand. Kepora stared at the king with no expression.

"How dare you stare at me with unloving eyes!"

Helmaroc rushed Kaepora. Kaepora swung his blades inward. The king caught Kaepora's wrists and then headbutted him.

"Ahh!"

Blood welled up on Kaepora's forehead. Helmaroc jumped up and repeatedly kicked the knight in the chest. Kaepora didn't scream. He rotated his wrists and cut into the king's arms. Helmaroc backed up.

"Boss! You're hurt!" screamed one of the enemy soldiers.

"Your arms!" yelled another.

"The cuts weren't that deep. I'll be al-"

"Protect the king!"

The rank and file enemies ran at Kaepora. Four of the five remaining Hyrulian soldiers ran to Kaepora's side. Hena stayed with Zelda while she carried Ganon. Kaepora sliced open the necks of the first three enemy soldiers with one broad swing, He ran to the right, moving out of the general direction of the enemies' charge. He then ran behind the first wave with his sword held low. The entire row's legs were cut before they could react. This caused a general toppling of soldiers. The enemy started to climb over their fallen first wave. They were met with sword from the four Hyrulian soldiers. The blond soldier immediately lost his head. Kaepora jumped off the shoulders of one of the enemy combatants. He brought his arm all the way back, and launched his sword at Helmaroc. Helmaroc did not see the blade. It struck the mask. The steel mask split in two and fell to the ground. Blood fell from Helmaroc's face, and so did the sword.

"Stop!" Helmaroc yelled to the soldiers, with hand on head.

Hena snatched Zelda's hand and ran down the stairs toward the side door in the back of the room.

She turned around. Enemy soldiers cleared from the center of the room.

"This fight has been fun," said the king. "However, there is a rule on the Onset Isles, one that I will not allow any others or myself to break. You have earned the right to see my true form. For that you must die."

Helmaroc brought hand to mouth. The king bit at the skin between the index finger and thumb. Black smoke swirled around. The smoke exploded into wind that pushed back everything in the chamber. Zelda shielded her eyes. She opened them again. A bird five times the height of a man stood in the middle of the room. Most of its feathers were blue. Its head and tips of wings were red and white. Three green and yellow feathered tails poked out from behind it. Helmaroc shrieked. Kaepora kicked a second sword into his hand.


	11. Chapter 10: Together Again

**Chapter 10: Together Again**

Henna swallowed the spit in her throat.

"A Kargaroc!"

Hena snatched Zelda's hand. She ran trough the side door into the hallway. Zelda ran behind her, but her little legs slowed the knight down. At the end of the hallway was a door to the back yard. Zelda got an idea. She felt reluctant to share it, but finally blurted it out.

"I know of a secret passage."

"Hena stopped in her tracks, Zelda tripped over Hena, but caught herself before hitting the floor. Zelda stood up.

"This way."

Zelda opened one of the doors that lined the hallway. They walked into a kitchen. The place was devoid of people. The kitchen consisted of three human sized black cauldrons. The shelves held clear bottles, filled with red, green, and blue liquids. Egg baskets laid on the tables.

"Push over that pot."

Hena nodded. She pushed. Nothing happened.

"Eyyah!"

Hena pushed again. She stomped her feet three times. The veins in her face and neck bulged. The pot at first slowly moved, then gravity happened and it rolled off its wooden base. The cauldron loudly crashed into a cabinet, sending all of the bottles smashing into an uncountable amount of shards. Zelda walked up to the wooden based and pushed a finger into it. A small block fell out. Zelda cupped her hand into the hole and lifted up the base.

Zelda looked at Hena with a frown. They climbed down a ladder. Zelda, protective of her secrets, went down and up and replaced the small block in the wooden base. The two ran through the passageway until Zelda led them up another ladder. It opened up into a pile of hay. They climbed up into an empty pen in the stables. Hena finally put down Ganon. Zelda heard several horses grunt, neigh, and stomp their feet.

"We have to get a horse?" said Hena.

Zelda ignored Hena's moving. She thought of her daddy. Why did they do this to daddy? Why did they attack her castle?

A male voice screamed. Zelda jumped to see who it was.

"Priest. It's alright," said Hena.

Zelda saw Hena standing in front of the castle priest. The priest wore a green and white robe, and a tall hat. He carried a kid in a long green blouse.

"This is a good sign," said Hena. "People will be happy to see you survived."

"I need to find Aryll?"

"Who?"

With his free hand the priest wiped away blood from under his nose.

"This boy's sister."

Hena placed a hand on the priest's shoulder.

"I will do what I can to make sure people can escape, but you and these kids must get out of here. Take a wagon and leave now."

"I understand."

Hena attached two horses to a wagon. She moved extremely fast. She wasted none of her movements. Zelda was memorized. When Hena was done, Zelda climbed into the wagon. The priest placed Link in the wagon over and under some covers. Hena laid Ganon in there. Zelda hoped Ganon woke up soon.

"Do you know how to drive a wagon?" asked Hena.

"Not well," answered the priest."

"That will have to do. Do not stop until sunlight."

"What about you!?"

"Even if I shed all the blood in my body, I will save Sir Kaepora."

Hena ran out the stable doors.

The priest mumbled a small prayer and snapped the reigns. The horses took off. The wagon moved so fast that Zelda constantly bumped up and down. Zelda stole a glance outside. Everything was on fire. It hurt her heart. She closed the wagon curtains.

* * *

**Aside: Zelda Revolve just crossed from a short story to a novelette. I'm having so much fun writing this. Thanks everyone for reading. Comment when possible as that gives me energy to write.**

**Word Count Classification:**

**Novel over 40,000 words**  
**Novella 17,500 to 40,000 words**  
**Novelette 7,500 to 17,500 words**  
**Short story under 7,500 words**


	12. Chapter 11: Kids

**Chapter 11: Kids**

Zelda started to hear things, but the world was still black. She was laying down. Things started to make sense. She was very hot. Ganon was talking. She's said the next thing that came to mind.

"Your breath stinks."

"Ganon flicked her in the forehead."

"Ow!"

Zelda sat up and grabbed her forehead.

"Don't do that! That hurts."

"You can't stop me."

Zelda spat in his face.

Ganon raised a fist to hit her. He instead punched the wagon wall. Ganon's hand came back bloody. The wood was unfazed. That's when Zelda realized they were still on a moving wagon. The wagon was empty save for woolen blankets and the three children.

"Oh. You're awake," said Zelda to the Link, who's hair was in shambles.

Link had a scared look on his face.

"Don't worry about her," said Ganon. "This princess is all bark and no bite."

Zelda slaps him hard across the face. Ganon grabbed his chin.

"Calm down. What's wrong with you."

"My mother and daddy are dead," responded Zelda.

Ganon looked down at the floor. "Mine have probably been killed also."

Ganon cursed loudly. It made all three of them jump. Zelda turned to Link.

"Where are your parents?"

He didn't answer?

"Can you hear what I'm saying?"

Link nodded his head up and down.

"Then answer me. Don't be rude. Are your parents dead?"

Link gave no answer.

"What's wrong with you? My parents are dead. Ganon's parent's are dead. Answer my question."

Link stared at her.

The priest spoke loudly from the drivers seat of the wagon. "The sickness took the boy's voice."

Zelda barely heard the man over the wagon wheels and horse gallops.

"So you can't speak?" Zelda said the kid.

Link nodded his head. At the same time tears fell out of his eyes.

Zelda sighed and leaned against the wagon.

Ganon leaned over and rustled the kid's hair. "You're five. You'll get over it."

The wagon made Zelda feel lazy. She was half awake, half sleep when they finally stopped. As soon as the wagon came to a halt, she crawled to the front. Zelda opened the curtains. The sun was in the sky, but just barely. The priest coughed and carefully climbed down the wagon. Zelda hopped off. They were on a quiet dirt road surrounded by tall and very green trees.

"Where are we?" asked Zelda.

The priest toppled over. Zelda eyes went wide. With effort she flipped his body stomach side up. Blood poured out of his nose.

"Ganon!"

Ganon leaped out of the cart. The horses jumped around.

"The priest, he's sick."

Ganon stopped for a second. He put his hand on his chin.

Zelda said something first. "You should pick him up and put him in the wagon."

"I'm not going to touch him."

"What?"

"And you shouldn't either. He's sick. If you touch him, you will get sick too."

"WHAT!? I touched him! I need to wash my hands!"

"Then don't touch me."

"I hate you."

"Calm down. I'll think of something."

"We need to find water," said Zelda first.

"This is a forest. There has to be a river somewhere."

"How do you know, have you ever been in a forest?"

"Well once, to save your butt."

"Shut up. Let's find a river."

"Link!" called Ganon. Link came out of the wagon head. Ganon lifted him by one of his arms and let him down. "Come on. We have to find a river, and I have to pee."

They started walking. Link looked at the priest. He started to run toward the man, but Ganon grabbed Links arm, yanking him back.

"Don't touch him. You'll get sick again."

The kids walked into the forest.


	13. Chapter 12: A Link Connected

**Chapter 12: A Link Connected**

Zelda, Link, and Ganon stood over the man's corpse. There was so much blood on the ground. The three had peed, but they never found the river. Zelda had to wipe her hand on some leaves. Her hands felt like fire. They were bad hands. Soon the sickness was going to crawl up her arms and make her face bleed. Zelda's stomach hurt very much.

Am I sick, she thought to herself?

Ganon walked back into he forest.

"Stay here. I mean it."

Zelda started walking away from the corpse. The inside of her stomachs shook. She fell to her knees.

"Daddy!"

The words felt empty. She felt empty. Zelda felt silly kneeling there. She stood up. Link was looking at her. She turned away from him.

Zelda sat down on the ground.

What do I do? How do I eat breakfast? Breakfast would be good; eggs, chicken, buttered bread. Zelda felt something wet on her cheek. She turned to see little Link's lips pursed. He smiled. Zelda smiled back.

"You're probably hungry too."

Link nodded.

"Talking to you is going to be annoying."

Link's smile went away.

"I mean. It's going to be annoying, but I will do it."

I should touch his shoulder, or pat his hair or something. Zelda looked in her head for something to say.

"When Ganon get's back, lets get breakfast."

Link sat next to Zelda. She drew a stick figure in the dirt with her finger. She drew a castle behind that person. Link leaned on her shoulder. She drew some horses by the castle and a few more people in front of it. She then drew fire all around the people and the castle.

Link reached down and wiped away the drawing.

"Hey! stop that."

Link kissed her on the cheek again. She scowled at him. He smiled. She sighed.

"You're a little kid, so I wont be mad at you."

She turned to face him.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Link drew a tree in the dirt.

"You like trees?"

Link smiled and nodded.

"What else do you like?"

Link drew two people. One was taller than the other.

"Who are they?"

Link pointed to Zelda.

"What, me?"

Zelda laughed.

"Then who is the other person?"

Link pointed toward the forest.

"Ganon!? That goblin?"

"YOU ARE LOUD!" yelled Ganon, who walked out of the forest. "You know I can hear you right?"

"So!" Zelda yelled back.

Ganon walked over to Link and Zelda with two rocks tucked under his arms. One was the size of a head, the other the size of a large fist.

"What are those for?" Zelda asked.

"We are going to catch breakfast."


	14. Chapter 13: Breakfast

**Chapter 13: Breakfast**

"Here."

"I've never caught my own food?" said Zelda.

Link pointed into the forest.

"Yes, the food is in the forest," said Ganon. "I'm starving, and I can't think on an empty stomach."

Link shook his head no. Zelda stood up and grabbed the rock.

"What are you trying to tell us Link?" asked Zelda.

"Ignore him. Let's get food first."

Zelda started to say something, but then her tummy rumbled, and not in the sick way. Ganon grabbed Link's hand and they all walked into the forest.

"Another forest," Zelda said in a sarcastic tone.

"let's just be out of here by night time."

They walked on for a while. Ganon kept staring at the ground.

"What are you looking at?"

"Tracks, Ganon responded."

"Are you good at hunting?"

"I can hunt."

Zelda smelt a lie.

"Have you hunted before?"

"Stop asking me stupid questions. I'm trying to do something."

"Answer my question."

Ganon shooed her away. He knelt on the ground.

"These are tracks."

"You've never hunted before have you?"

"Shut up!"

"I knew it! I am right."

"So what. I read a tomb on hunting. Same thing!"

"You better feed us."

Ganon put a finger in the air.

"We're upwind. Good. Now be quiet. The next part is important."

"What does upwind mean?"

Ganon placed his index finger and thumb on his forehead.

"It means that the wind is blowing our way from the animal. That way it can't smell us."

"And if it can't smell us, it wont know we're here?"

"Perfect. Now shut up!"

For the next hour they quietly followed the same line of small footprints on the ground.

They heard a squeal. Ganon put a finger to his lips. Zelda wanted to see what animal made that noise.

"Ganon tip toed to a tree trunk. After a quick peak, he pointed. Zelda tip toed to the same tree, She leaned over and saw a couple of brown pigs. One of them had a huge pair of tusks.

Ganon held three fingers in the air, then two, then one. Ganon jumped from behind the tree. He threw his huge boulder before his feet hit the ground. Zelda, as if in instinct ran with her rock still in the her hand. Ganon's rock hit the dirt. The pigs screamed and ran. Zelda caught a glimpse. In her mind she knew where they were going to run. She threw her rock. The rock did not make it halfway to the pigs before hitting the ground.

"GAH!"

Ganon ran to Zelda's rock. He picked it up and threw it past the boars. The animals turned around. Both headed toward Zelda. One ranpast her, the next, Zelda jumped on it's back.

"Ganon!"

"She wrapped her arms around its thick neck."

I'm an idiot! Zelda thought to herself.

"Ganon! Save me!"

"Grab on to his horns!" he yelled back.

"No! Kill this thing."

"Why don't you ever listen to anybody!"

The boar flew past the trees. Branches, bushes, and roots flew past her. Zelda shut her eyes. The boar turned. Zelda's body started to slide off. She dug her heels into it's belly. Zelda opened her eyes. The boar ran strait toward a river.

I can finally wash my hands was Zelda's first thought. Her mind quickly switched to idea of drowning underneath a giant pig. Zelda let one hand go from the pig's neck. Immediately, the right side of her upper body went flying. The pig constant up and down movements strained Zelda's left arm and abs to burning. She slowly and painfully pulled her arm to the pig's tusk. She grabbed it. Zelda let go with her left hand. She fought just as hard and grabbed that horn. With all her might Zelda pulled on her right side. The boar screamed, but it's body turned.

"Now bring it back this way!" yelled Ganon.

"I hate you!"

The boar smashed head first into a tree. Zelda flew off it's back and headbutted the same bark. She fell onto the downed pig. Zelda grabbed her forehead.

"Ow, ow ow, ow, ow."

"Good job!" said Ganon.

Zelda pulled her hands from her head. She saw blood on her fingers. Soon the blood trickled down her face.

Link ran up to them. With a smile on his face he gave her the thumbs up."

Zelda placed one hand on her bleeding head, and gave Link the thumbs up with the other.

"Ganon, you can cook this right?"

"It can't be that hard."

Ganon grabbed the boar by the tusk. He struggled to pull it. With her free hand Zelda pulled on the other tusk.

"That was fun."

The blood stung one of her eyes. She had to hold it closed.

They walked back toward the road. By the time a clearing of the trees were in view both Zelda and Ganon were out of breath. Zelda's arm's burnt.

They crossed into the road. A woman in loose leather pants and a brown leather patchwork vest was untying one of the horses from the wagon. A sheathed sword swung by her waist. She looked at them and froze. They looked at her and froze. Things played out in Zelda's head. She said something first.

"Hello, my name is princess Zelda! Do you know how to get to the pond?"

The lady laughed and continued to unbridle the horse.

"Hey!," said Ganon. "leave our horse alone."

"Not your horse anymore kid."

"Who are you calling a kid?"

The lady with her eyes on them, hands quickly unfastened one of the restraints on the horse.

"Stop or I'll beat you up," yelled Ganon."

"Yea!" yelled Zelda as backup.

Link nodded his head yes.

"I don't have time to mess with you kids."

Link ran at the lady.

* * *

**Aside: **

**Starr,** your words had me writing till 2am :)

**SkyKly,** Your constant review is beyond words useful, motivating, and all that good stuff.

Writing to the

Transistor Origional Soundtrack


	15. Chapter 14: Boss Fight

**Chapter 14: Boss Fight**

"Are you kidding me?" said the bandit.

She pulled her leg back.

Ganon leaped and pushed link away from the kick. The lady slammed her boot into Ganon's stomach.

"Argh."

He reeled on the ground.

Zelda ran toward the lady. She jumped up and double kicked the bandit, who easily dodged it.

"You kids are too stupid to live."

The bandit brought the bottom of her fist down like an hammer on Zelda's face. Zelda smashed into the ground creating a cloud of dust. The lady coughed. Link bit the back of her leg.

"No!" screamed Zelda, while holding her hit eye.

The lady picked Link up. She dangled him in front of her. They looked at each other.

"Hah."

She flung him. His body hit the ground.

Ganon started to sit up. The lady stomped him in the nuts.

"Ahhh!"

She did it again, and again.

"Serven, hit her in the back!" yelled Zelda.

The lady turned around for just a second, but that was long enough. Ganon rolled away from her, still holding his nuts. He slowly climbed to his feet. The lady did not attack. Her body was spread wide.

"Let me take the horse, just one horse, and I will let you children live."

Zelda looked at Ganon. He was still bent over holding himself.

"Only one horse?" asked Zelda.

The lady nodded.

"Ok, one horse."

Zelda tried to sound brave. Her voice was shaking.

The lady quickly and finally released the horse. Link ran behind the lady and punched her in the back of the leg.

She looked at him confused.

"Are you stupid?"

The lady pulled out her blade.

Link punched her in the leg again.

"You know what. I can't kill kids."

The lady grabbed Link by the hair. She spun around and launched him. Link smacked back first into a tree. The lady breathed into her hand. Her breath swirled around her palm. She threw it at Link. The wind pushed him against the tree. His skin flattened. Wind blew through his mouth. Link tried to move, but couldn't. The bandit re-sheathed her sword.

"I'm taking your horse. Take care of your little brother."

Zelda looked the lady straight in the eye. Zelda snarled.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Zelda ran at the lady. The lady punched Zelda in the face. Zelda's neck got locked sideways, stopping her in her tracks. Zelda hit the ground, but then jumped back up. Ganon was already mid air. He tackled the lady by her legs. She fell. Zelda ran up to the lady. She threw a first punch at the lady's cheek bone. It connected. She punched at the nose. She punched and punched and punched. Ganon wrapped his arms around the bandit's legs. She flexed her legs, overpowering him. She spun flipped to her feet.

The bandit flung Zelda into the air by her pajama collar. The bandit kicked Ganon. He skidded across the road. The bandit breathed into her hand and threw an air ball at Zelda, sending her far into the air. Zelda flew half way as high as the trees before she stopped moving upward. For a second she was neither rising or falling. Zelda thought of only the rage of wanted to punch that stupid lady in the face. Zelda descended

* * *

Aside:

**First thought:** Zelda is too stubborn. She won't even listen to the writer.

**Second thought:** Writing is kind of like reading. There are cliff hangers. There are parts I want to write, but can't yet.


	16. Chapter 15: Life is a Struggle

**Chapter 15: Life is a Struggle**

Zelda was falling out of the air. The bandit turned and ran toward the horse. Ganon still laid on the ground, but his and Zelda's eyes met. He smiled. Zelda was too angry to think. Ganon jumped up. Blood flew from his mouth. He caught Zelda's wrists, and using her falling momentum, spun her once, twice, three times before launching Zelda. Her body pummeled into the running bandit. Both hit the ground. Zelda crawled onto the ladies back. She snatched the bandit's tangled hair.

What am I doing? thought Zelda. I'm fighting. This lady tried to steal our horse. This lady hit Link. Thoughts flooded Zelda's mind. She watch Ganon run toward her. It felt unreal. Zelda's vision shifted as the lady under her began to stand. Zelda fell off, but snapped the ladies head back by holding onto her hair. The bandit swung her head, sending Zelda in front of her. The bandit punched Zelda straight several feet. Zelda hit the road and rolled.

"Stop right there," said Ganon.

Ganon held a sword in his hand. The bandit reached to her waist to feel an empty scabbard.

"You kids should have given me the horse. I was trying to be nice."

Zelda stood. Her ankle buckled and she fell back to the ground. Her muscles hurt too much to stand again. The bandit cupped her hands together.

"Don't let her breathe magic!" screamed Zelda.

The lady blew into her cupped hands. Ganon ran at her with his blade held high. Ganon swung. The bandit blocked with her hands. A bubble of air pushed against the blade. Ganon dug his heels into the road. He strained to push the blade down. The bandit shoved her hands forward. Ganon's feet slid backward. He tripped and the momentum sent him and the sword to the ground.

"Not everyone gets to grow up," the bandit said, looking down at Ganon.

The bandit's breath flowed from her pursed lips into her cupped palms. The breath stopped. The bandit looked down to see a sword pierced in her stomach.

"NO!"

She pulled on the blade.

"Ah!"

She let it go.

"Screw you kids!"

Ganon smiled. The lady half ran, half hobbled to the free horse. Blood fell to the ground and out of her mouth.

"It's not fair. It's not fair."

She put a bloody hand on the horse, and then dropped to her knees. The bandit cried. She cursed. She screamed until her voice cracked.

"Whose going to feed Daniel?"

Her neck gave up all resistance. Her head slumped down.


	17. Chapter 16: Heated Debate

**Chapter 16: Heated Debate**

Both sitting up, Zelda and Ganon exhaled and fell on their backs.

"It's dumb to lie in the middle of the road," whispered Zelda too low for anyone to hear.

She felt like a roasted duck. Every muscle hurt. She couldn't see out of her left eye. Zelda reached up. Her arm fell. She strained and managed to pull it to her face. The skin around her eye felt puffy. Through her good eye Zelda saw Link running toward her. He knelt over.

"Don't worry about me. Go see Ganon."

Link nodded and ran off. Zelda rolled onto her belly.

"Ouch."

She push herself to her knees. Zelda feared what was to come next. She used her burning arms to hop up to her feet. Grunts left her lips. One leg was firmly planted on the ground, the other constantly leapt out of pain. Her ankle was messed up. Zelda hopped over to Ganon who was rising to his feet with a little help from Link. Ganon's face was swollen in several places. He looked at her.

"I think one of my ribs are broken."

"Don't be a baby about it," Zelda quickly retorted.

Ganon spit blood out of his mouth. Link looked worried. Ganon's face turned toward the horses.

"I'm surprised that horse didn't run away by now."

"These are royal Hyrulian horses. They never run away. My daddy says these are the bravest horses in the world."

Ganon reattached the free horse.

"Let's get this out of the road."

"Are you scared of another bandit?" mocked Zelda.

Ganon did not reply. They led the wagon into the forest, then they both dragged the boar back in. Ganon took the dead lady's scabbard and sword. Link ran further into the forest, a smile on his face. Zelda was jealous. She sat on a rock, unable to keep herself up.

"Just stay still until tomorrow," said Ganon. "Your leg will be fine."

Zelda sat doing nothing in excruciating boredom. Several hours went by. She watched Ganon cut up the boar. It was obvious from all the guts everywhere that he had no idea what he was doing.

"I'll cook this part," said Ganon.

He lifted the head.

"No, no, no, no. No one eats the head. It's just for show".

"How was I supposed to know?"

"They serve boar at every party."

"I've never been to a party."

"Really?"

"No."

"Why? That's dumb. Parties are fun."

"You're really annoying Zelda."

"I'm smart."

"And annoying. You're like seven. You're not smart."

"ARE you calling me dumb?"

"Yes! You are not smart. Now shut up and let me make dinner."

"You are trying to cook the head and that long smelly part. You are supposed to cook the butt, you idiot!"

Ganon slammed the pig head on the ground.

"You are worse than getting stabbed. Go somewhere and let me cook."

"My leg is broken. Don't you remember? You threw me."

"I hope your leg falls off! You cook the pig!"

Ganon limped further into the forest.

Zelda looked at the mutilated pig. She could cook. She watched the chef Kakori many times, but there was no way she was going to let Ganon win the argument.

"I hope a bandit cuts your throat!" she yelled.

* * *

**Skykly:** like always thanks for the reviews. 

I've started playing the original Zelda. I spent all day yesterday on the third temple. Those gosh darn knights that you can't hit from the front kept destroying my soul. The original Zelda is so simple, yet complex. I can totally see how this is the game everyone fell in love with.


	18. Chapter 17: Callous Children

**Chapter 17: Callous Children **

Zelda and Ganon sat by the camp fire. Clouds blocked out all signs of stars from the night sky. The humidity and warmth in the air kept Zelda a few feet back from the fire. Three meat covered sticks were staked in there, the meat resting just above the flames.

Zelda heard some footsteps. She looked up to see Link walk up. She wanted to say "Wow, you're alive," but Zelda didn't want to be yelled at, so she kept quiet. Dirt covered his face. He was full of smiles. Ganon stood up. His eyes diverted from Zelda. She turned her head. Ganon pulled one of the meat sticks from the fire and postured toward Link. Link shook his head no.

"You have to be hungry," said Zelda breaking a several hour long silence."

"Take the food." commanded Ganon.

Link shook his head.

"Why?" asked Zelda

Link opened up his hands. Green and blue berries filled his palms. Zelda felt a bit heavy in the heart. She had started cooking when Ganon walked away, but she did it for Link, not Ganon.

"Those berries look tasty," said Zelda. She smiled warmly at link and then laid down.

"The pond," she said to herself before falling asleep.

Early in the morning Zelda cooked again and her and Ganon consumed what they could of the dead pig in silence. Link ran into the forest and came back with berries, and nuts. Link put them in Ganon's pocket as he was the only of the three who had one.

Zelda drove the wagon. It felt weird, like it was made for giants. Even the rope felt too big for her hands. They drove from sun up. When the sky started turning purple is when she saw it, a body of water just past the trees.

"The pond!" Zelda screamed back into wagon.

"Keep going till we see a house," responded Ganon.

Zelda snorted, but still drove. It wasn't long before she saw a long wooden house with a triangle roof. The cabin stood atop the part of the water where the pond had broken off into a stream. Zelda pulled the horses up to the cabin. A sign above the door read, "Iza's Fishing, Inn, and Boat Rental." Zelda climbed down, leaving Ganon and Link on the wagon. She walked up to the cabin and knocked. No one answered. She knocked again. Still silence.

"Hello! I am princess Zelda. Sir Kaepora told me to come here."

Zelda raised her hand to knock again, but the door flew open. Zelda looked up. She jumped back. The lady standing in front of her had a huge puffy hair and wore a shirt that exposed her stomach. The lady looked down.

"I'm not sure if your a princess or not, but what is a little girl doing in the middle of a forest? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead."

The lady looked to see Ganon helping Link climb down from the wagon.

"Who all came with you."

"Me, Link, and this annoying boy, Ganon."

"Just you three?"

Zelda nodded yes. The lady put a hand on her hip.

"Get inside."

The lady lead the three into a dark room with a comfy chair and two couches. She stood, Zelda took one couch and the boys took the other.

"So tell me what's going on."

Ganon looked up.

"Hyrule was attacked."

Zelda expected the lady to gasp, but the lady just stared at Ganon.

"You will have to give me more information than that."

"King Helmorac, set fire to Hyrule. I'm a squire to night Sir Kaepora. I was fighting with him. I don't remember much after that.

"So Hyrule is at war. Do you know anything else?"

"No," said Ganon. I woke up in that wagon.

The lady turned to Zelda.

"Are you really the princess?" the lady said in a snarky tone.

"Yes. I'm princess Zelda."

"Prove it."

Zelda looked down at the floor.

"She is the princess," said Ganon.

"I did not ask you," said the lady.

She turned back to Zelda.

"Little one, if you are the princess prove it."

"I don't know how."

"That's not a good answer."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just answer my questions. Why are you here? Where is the king?"

"Zelda stared at the floor again. She felt like she wanted to cry, but couldn't. It was as if the feeling dried up."

"My daddy died. He turned to stone. My guards were saving me, when that evil bird king started killing people. Kaepora told Hena to bring us here, but she ran back to help fight. I don't know. I thought I was supposed to come here."

"Did you say Hena?"

Zelda nodded.

"That's my sister."


	19. Chapter 18: Sibling Unrivalry

**Chapter 18: Sibling Unrivalry**

The lady sat down in the empty chair.

"Are you sure it was Hena?"

Zelda nodded.

"And she just ran back to fight?"

Zelda nodded again.

"Coro!" the lady screamed out.

After a moment of silence she screamed the name again.

"Coro, get out here now!"

It was a bit before a short guy with a puffy afro half as tall as he was moseyed on into the room. He wore a tight shirt that exposed his stomach, and baggy pants.

"Yes Iza?"

The guy yawned.

"Get on a horse right now, and go to Hyrule to check on Hena."

He cocked an eye.

"Why? You do it?"

"This is not the time to act lazy. Hyrule is being raided. Hena could be-"

"I'm sure she's ok. Hena has a way of getting out of trouble."

"She also has a way of getting into trouble. Go get her or I'll kick you out my Inn."

"Sure."

The guy moseyed to the door.

"But I'm wasting my time. She's alright."

He walked out of the room. Iza turned to Zelda.

"So you are the princess. I don't know why they sent you here, but lets get you cleaned up. You guys too."

Ganon stood up.

"Ahg!"

He grabbed his side. Everyone's head snapped toward him.

"It's nothing. my rib-"

He breathed a few heavy breaths.

"Must have slid out of place."

The lady sighed. She guided Ganon to a room upstairs.

"Ganon, that's your name right? Lie there. Don't get up for nothing. I'll bring you toilet, washing bucket and food.

She led Link to another room next door.

"Little one, let's get you washed so you can rest. You're tired right?"

Link nodded.

"He doesn't speak," said Zelda.

"That's alright. He's cute for a kid. I'm sure he'll do well in life. Can you wash him?"

"Baths are dumb."

"I see your still at that bratty age."

Iza turned back to Link.

"Stay in your room for a bit. I'll let you shower with me."

Link gave her the thumbs up.

The lady took Zelda in front of the next room. The door was closed.

"There is an occupant in here. Do not bother this person."

She then took Zelda to the next room. This is your place princess. I'll bring you a cleaning bucket. When Coro gets back we'll find out what to do with you."

The lady turned to leave.

"Do you have any books?"

"None a children could read."

Before Zelda could retort the door slammed and the lady was gone. Zelda laid down. She fell asleep in an instant. Iza came back and yelled at her for laying in bed dirty.

"But Ganon did it."

"Ganon is injured," Iza explained.

Zelda washed up and laid in bed awake for hours upon hours as the room increasingly darkened. Zelda waited till long after the lights in the house went out to get out of bed.

Zelda quietly as possible tip toed over the creaky floor board. She softly opened and closed her door. Now in the hallway, she slowly pushed open the door of the next room and walked in.

Something smacked Zelda off her feet. Immense pain hit her shoulder. Zelda looked wide eyed at the dagger stabbing her to the wall.

* * *

**James Birdsong:** Thanks! I'm glad your reading it.

**TheyCallMePotataSalad:** I'm trying my best to let these characters tell an interesting story. 

**SkyKly: **If the Triforce means anything to me, it's balance.


	20. Chapter 19: Mysterious Future

**Chapter 19: Mysterious Future **

Zelda opened her mouth to scream. A hand quickly covered her lips. Zelda stared into the narrow red eyes of a blond woman wearing a mask over her lower face.

Still holding Zelda's mouth, the lady yanked out her knife from Zelda's shoulder. Zelda screamed at the top of her lunges, but the hand barely let out a sound. Zelda's body slid down the wall slowly due to the pressure of the lady's hand.

"Stop screaming," said the woman.

The lady who was bent over Zelda wore a dark purple skin tight outfit. A dark blue and gold crest of a symbol Zelda had never seen covered the lady's chest. A dagger sheath rested sideways just below her lower back. Zelda's scream slowly quieted. The lady pulled her hand away. Using that hand she curved her fingers over the bloody dagger blade.

"Din's fire," the lady whispered.

Tiny red and yellow flames flicked from her palm and fingers. The silver blade turned red. The lady pressed the flat side of the blade to skin, searing the hole on Zelda's shoulder. At the same time she quickly placed a hand over Zelda's mouth. Zelda grunted, trying herself to suppress her own scream. Zelda's half grunt half yell of pain died down. When the lady released her, Zelda could smell the burnt skin in the air. The lady stood. Her blond hair fell in a ponytail to the small of her back. Zelda looked up at her.

"What are you doing in my room?" asked the lady.

"I wanted to see what was in here."

"It is impolite to sneak into a person's room."

"I'm sorry."

Zelda flinched as she touched her wound.

"What are you?" asked Zelda.

"I am Sheikah."

"You're really strong."

"I am I."

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"No."

"An evil king turned my daddy to stone. Can you kill him for me?"

"If you wish to initiate a contract, travel to the Kakariko temple."

"Can you take me there?"

"No."

"Can I become a Sheikah ?"

"It is not me who answers that question."

"Who do I ask?"

"You must journey to Kakariko and ask the temple mistress."

"Can you take me?"

"No."

Before Zelda could ask another question the lady spoke.

"Go to bed. A person's time is precious."

Zelda frowned. She turned around and walked to the door.

"Wait."

Zelda turned around to see a sheathed dagger lobbed at her. Zelda fumbled, but caught it. It was a lot heavier than it looked.

"A girl should be able to protect herself."


	21. Chapter 20: Too Young

**Chapter 20: Too Young**

Sunlight filled the rectangular room. Zelda and Link sat on the opposite sides of the wooden table. Eight seats were empty. Both Zelda and Link wore greyish blue woolen pants and short-sleeved tops that left their stomachs exposed. Zelda's scar hid behind her shirt. Iza walked up with two plates in her hand. She placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Zelda, and bread and potatoes in front of Link.

"Is the lady coming down for breakfast?" asked Zelda.

"What lady?" responded Iza.

"The lady that was staying in the room next to me."

Iza shot Zelda a sharp look. "Were you harassing my tenants?"

"No! She was very nice. I said hello."

"She left his morning."

"Will she be back?"

"I didn't ask and I don't care."

"Is Ganon going to come down for breakfast?"

Iza leaned on the wall.

"Does your questioning ever stop?"

"Nope, never. I will learn everything!"

"Your friend wont be down today, but thanks to a stash of red medicine he should be moving in three days. At which point he'll earn keep for you all."

Zelda and Link both looked up at the lady.

"Earn our keep?"

"No one stays here for free. I have a little problem of shadows creeping out of the cave to the north at night. Your friend looks like he can handle himself. And don't think I didn't ask you cause you're a girl. You're just too young."

The lady stood up. "Those things can't normally kill an adult, but children are weak."

Iza walked out of the room.

Zelda turned to Link.

"That lady said I'm young," Zelda whispered. "I'll show her. Tomorrow morning we'll see who's too young."

Link gave Zelda a thumbs up.

"But lets go outside for now and play."

Link gave Zelda two thumbs up. Using their hands the two stuffed a last handful of food into their mouths and ran outside.

Sun made the air hot. Everything was sticky humid. Link and Zelda ran barefoot a few feet from the cabin to the lake. Link pinched his nose and jumped. He curled up and splashed into the water. His body was so small it made a blooping sound. Zelda giggled. She held her breath and leaped. She plummeted into cold water. The liquid stopped at the edge of her nose. Zelda opened her eyes. She could see far in the clear water. She could see the sandy bottom. She could see the rocks and giant old tree branches that resided on the lake floor. Zelda pushed her hands and her feet out and then down. She swam up and popped her head through the surface.

Something tapped her on her head. Zelda turned to see Link backstroking away from her.

"I'll get you!" She screamed.

Zelda frog swam to Link. Two streams flew through the water. Zelda moved a lot quicker. She tagged Link on the head. Smiling, she dove under water. Link mouthed out a long drawn out, "Nooo," and pretending to drown, slid under the water. Zelda looked back to see him swimming as hard as he could at her. She slowed down. He touched the tip of her toe, and then it was her turn to chase. They did this until the sun hid behind the trees.

Iza opened the door as the children walked dripping wet to the cabin. "It's nice to see kids being kids. Now come eat."

They changed into similar outfits."

"Wool dries in half a day, said Iza"

As they ate potatoes and spiced corn, Link gently laid down his head next to his food. Iza lifted him under her arms with a warm smile on her face.

"Zelda, you should get some rest too."

Zelda blankly nodded. Her mind was on tonight. She went to her room. The first thing she did was make sure the dagger was under her bed. She laid and waited, or at least that was her hope. She nodded off.

By the time Zelda awoke the moon and stars lit her room. She immediately jumped up and ran to her open window. The moon was far west in the sky.

"It's almost morning," she whispered.

She rushed and put on her boots, grabbed her dagger, and ran out the cabin. The sheath was so heavy. Zelda threw it down on the ground in front of the cabin. She turned due north.

The cave is this way, she thought.

Zelda made it to the mouth of the cave. Chilled air breathed out.

"I'll show you who's too young."

PokeBakuFanfics: You have so many questions that I can't answer yet due to spoilers.

I can answer that the Happy chapter was mostly a dream, yes. :(.

Wow you understood the meaning of the Happy chapter title(The feeling is opposite the chapter title).

Zelda is a very independent person.(a brat).

Zelda took a shoulder wound for a free dagger. I call that a good deal XD

Thanks so much for all the reviews.

PS: all Hyrulian soldiers are wusses except Kaepora* fixed.

PSS: and maybe Hena :)

SkyKly: The sheikah may be the coolest people in all of LOZ. Don't worry Vaati will be really cool also.

Character's used so far

Hena, Iza, Coro: Siblings from Twilight princess

Kaepora: Kaepora Gaebora, an owl from multiple Zelda games.

The king: Zelda's father. DUH!

The priest: loyal sage that looks after Zelda in a Link to the Past.


	22. Chapter 21: She

**Chapter 21: She**

Zelda held her dagger in front of her with both hands. She creeped into the cave. She kept close to the rocky walls. The further she walked in the darker it got.

"Why didn't I bring a ligh-"

As soon as she said "light" the hilt of the dagger started to glow.

_Cool._

Zelda continued on. The air in the cave was much cooler than outside, but just as wet. The wind whistled as it zipped though the cavern. A chill ran down Zelda's spine. She stopped.

_This is a really dumb Idea. _

Zelda turned back toward the entrance.

_No. _

Zelda spun around again. She swallowed her spit and kept going.

*Scratch*

Zelda froze. The sound came from around the corner.

*Scratch, scratch, scratch*

_Don't run._

Zelda's arms shook. She peered around the corner. A small human stood there facing the other way. It looked like a child, except it was all black like a shadow. Zelda could see a mask on its face. She took a deep breath and ran from her hiding place. She jumped into the air and stabbed the shadow child in the back of the neck. The beast let out an abysmal scream that sounded like several souls writhing in anguish. The shadow beast dissipated under Zelda, its mask clanging as it bounced off the rocky ground. Zelda stood up straight.

_That wasn't too bad._

Two more beast squealed. Zelda quickly glanced to both sides of her.

_Not good!_

Zelda ran at the one to the right. She rammed it with her dagger. The beast slid out of the way of the blade. Zelda looked at creature as she flew past. It swiped at her. She screamed and raised her arms to her face.

The shadow beast's razor like claws tore three gashes into her right arm. Her arm fell to her side. She ran away from the beast still holding the dagger with her other hand.

Zelda sucked through her teeth. She looked at the blood pouring from her right arm.

_I don't care._

Zelda took another deep breath. The two beasts zig-zagged her way. Zelda ran sideways keeping an eye on them. She pulled her bleeding arm to the dagger. They chased her in a straight line. Zelda dug her heel into the ground and launched herself back toward the beast. The shadow creature slicked out the way, but not fast enough to keep its arm from severing. Its disconnected arm dissipated. The creature's other arm swiped at Zelda, but she was too close. The palm of the beast smacked Zelda. She spun into the air. Her neck felt like it was going to break. She hit the ground and rolled.

_I don't care._

She jumped back to her feet. She could feel her right ear getting hot.

Zelda yelled and charged the one armed beast. She threw herself low and swiped at its leg as it tried to jump over her. The two limbs did not jump with the creature. Instead they disappeared. Zelda twisted and fell on her back. The creature fell on the blade. It vanished. Its metal mask hit the floor.

The other creature leaped into the air. It came down hard on Zelda's stomach and chest. Saliva flew out of her mouth. Everything went white. Pain shot though her whole body. It grabbed Zelda's face and pulled up. It's claws cut hair and sliced open skin. Zelda screamed. At the same time she chopped off the shadow's arm. Her head was free. It punched her with its other hand. Her head went one way, her body stayed still. The skin and bone of her neck snapped her head back. Zelda passed out, but only for a second.

She pushed the thing's leg with her free hand. At the same time she rolled the other way. The beast toppled over. Zelda jumped up to her feet. She raised her dagger and slammed it down on the beast's mask. Metal met metal. Her dagger ricocheted into the air. Zelda watched the light enchanted dagger land. Three new gashed appeared on her stomach.

"Ahh!"

Blood spilled from her chest. A bone stuck out.

_I don't care_

Zelda backed up slowly, keeping her eyes on the monster. It sliced at her. She dodged left. Incredible pain shot through her body, but it felt so far away. It sliced again, she moved out the way. More blood poured out. She came up to the dagger. She knew what it was going to do. The thing swiped. Zelda ducked, picked up her dagger, and shoved the blade under its chin. The monster faded from existence. The mask fell on Zelda's foot.

"Ouch."

Zelda bent over. Another jolt of pain shot through her chest. She looked to see even more blood fall out her body.

_Not good. _

Zelda caught her breath.

*Scratch, scratch, scratch*

She looked up and saw nothing.

*Scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch*

Zelda saw two more beasts turn the corner. The creatures squealed.

Zelda hobbled her way toward the entrance. She picked up as much speed as her broken body would let her. She turned a corner and ran toward the rising sun. She made it to the entrance.

_Don't run!_

Zelda turned around to face the things. They stopped at edge of the shadow. They hissed at her and after a few seconds, turned around.

_Stupid dumb creatures!_

Zelda jumped on one, stabbing it in the back. She sliced the blade sideways catching the other. Both disappeared.

_Just a little more._

Zelda walked back into the cave with her her dagger. Each step became heavier than the last. The cave broke apart into three paths. All were empty. She slowly, step by step walked out the cave. Blood trailed behind her. She made it to the front of the cabin. Zelda fell forward and hit the ground.

* * *

Today I finished the original Legend of Zelda :D

**Skykly:** :)


	23. Chapter 22: Recovery

**Chapter 22: Recovery**

Zelda moved her eyes. Only one of them opened. She saw lights and a haze of colors. She fell unconscious. Zelda opened her eye again. Everything was still a haze. She heard wailing and cursing. Her body felt like a stabbed piece of meat. Zelda sat up. Something pushed her back down. The movement was too much. Her mind faded.

Zelda opened her eye. Everything was hazy, but she kept them open long enough that things started to come into view. She was laying down in a bed. Candles lit the room. It was night time. Something was holding her left hand. She strained her neck to look at it. Link was looking back at her, silently balling his eyes out.

*pop*

Something cracked in Zelda's neck. She passed out again.

She came to. Her eyes were still closed. Zelda could hear people talking out of her left ear.

"You bring three bodies, but no money to feed them."

"I'm sorry. It was my orders."

"Sorry doesn't buy food. I can't even eat eggs anymore."

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Not join the army in the first place. Didn't you love to fish."

"Fishing is fun, but I had to do something with my life."

"Coming to my business and stealing money from me is not doing something with your life! Why did you have to tell them my place would be a safe house? And for the royal family. That's crazy!"

"I'm sorry sis!"

"Stop saying that! Once that girl is healed enough to ride a horse we are figuring out what to do with her."

Zelda sat up. Iza and Hena went wide eyed. Iza's stare quickly morphed into a glare. She pointed at Zelda.

"You lay down right now."

Zelda fell back down. Zelda looked to her left. Ganon was laying in another bed. He was looking at her, but his eyes were mostly closed.

_Is he pretending to be sleep?_

She struggled to look to her right. A man lay there. His eyes were closed. Long curly black hair laid under him, and bushy brown eyebrows puffed atop his face.

_Sir Kaepora!_

Zelda turned back toward the arguing pair. She started to speak. Her mouth tasted of iron.

"Did I kill all of them?"

"Yea and they nearly killed you," responded Iza.

Zelda passed out with a smile on her face. She went in and out of consciousness many times. One day she woke up and she felt fine. She could only hear out of one ear, but both of her eyes opened. She also didn't feel hazy. Zelda stood out of bed. Her legs worked. Her arms were a different story. Her right was so bandaged she could barely bend her elbow. With her other hand, she felt scabs over and under her left eye. Another scab ran down the side of her face.

_I don't care._

She looked around her. The sun was shining. Birds sung to each other. The rest of the room was tidy and empty.

"I'm starving."


	24. Chapter 23: Kids vs Adults

**Chapter 23: Kids vs Adults**

Iza, Hena, Ganon, Link, and Kaepora all sat at the kitchen table. Kaepora and Hena wore their armor. Their swords hung at their belts. Bowls of portage lay in front of everyone. Iza stood up. Hena tried to pull her down, but Iza pushed her off. Hena grabbed her sister again.

"Please sis."

Iza took a deep breath . Hena looked at Zelda.

"You should thank Iza for having us here."

Zelda looked at the floor. She was about to say thank you when Iza patted Link on the head.

"You're the only good one here."

Iza smiled and walked out.

"Princess, please sit down." Kaepora said in a calm, but commanding voice.

Zelda complied.

"It is glad to see you safe," he said. "I am esteemed that my brothers and sisters last defense managed to give you time to escape."

"I didn't ask them to die for me."

Kaepora flinched.

"You princess, are the last surviving member of the Hyrulian main line. You are Hyrule. You are peace, you are security, you are hope. That is what those men and women died for."

Zelda swallowed.

"You may speak brash for you are a child, but you will grow up to be a distinguished queen. I am afraid that your growing up will have to happen faster than we would like."

Kaepora consumed a few more spoon fulls of his portage and then stood. When he moved his armor made a crunching noise.

"I will talk to Iza."

"I will guard the parameter," said Hena.

"Don't," Kaepora responded. "The best defense in this case is to remain hidden." Use the windows upstairs, and don't look conspicuous."

Kaepora and Hena exited the room. Link and Ganon let out a huge exhale.

"All they do is talk and argue," said Ganon.

"Talk about what," asked Zelda.

"Apparently Hyrule has been entirely taken over by Helmaroc. Hena and Kaepora want to move you to a safe house. They said they would keep you in the basement for a few years until they gather enough troops for a counter attack."

"I don't want to live in a basement."

"Not everyone gets what they want."

"You too? Why is everyone mad I me? I didn't tell that evil king to attack my home."

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just telling you how things are. It's life."

"Eww, you sound like a grown up."

"That's what Kaepora says, Life is life."

"Are you going to live in a basement too?"

"I'm going to return to being Kaepora's squire until I become a knight."

"That's not fair. Why do you get to become a knight? I want to become a knight."

"Because you're a princess. You become a queen or stay a princess. It's your job."

"I don't want to be a princess. I want to be a knight, or a Sheikah."

"What's a Sheikah?"

"I need to go to Kakariko."

"What's a Sheikah.?"

"That means I'll have to sneak away from these stupid adults?"

"What's a Sheikah?"

"I'll need you to help me get there. And we should take Link. I don't want to leave him with that crabby lady."

"If I could swing a sword, I would kill you. Answer my question. What is a Sheikah?"

Zelda cocked an eye at Ganon.

"Ummm, they are like knights, except they are girls and they know magic. They are super fast, and they wear masks. I'm going to be Sheikah."

"How?"

"Come with me!"

"You're crazy."

"Come on!"

"No way. I'm going to become a knight."

"I am a princess. You can become MY knight, knight of the princess."

"Hmm...maybe."

"Good. We'll sneak out tonight."


	25. Chapter 24: My World Now

**Chapter 24: My World Now**

Zelda laid in her bed. Her eyes were closed, but she was very awake. Her bandaged arm still hurt, as did all her muscles and her swollen ear. She wore the brown shirt that showed off her midriff. She also wore the baggy brown pants given to her by Iza. Her dagger was tied to one of her legs. The room was dark; the candles were blown out hours ago. Hena sat in a chair across the room and looked out of the window. A cloud overtook the moon, sending the room into complete darkness. The cloud then passed and the room had light again.

*Clack*

Something tapped the roof. It wasn't loud enough to get Hena's attention. Zelda knew it was a rock thrown by Ganon.

_It's time to go._

Zelda sat up. She did not look at Hena, but calmly limped toward the door.

"We're are you going?"

_Crap!_

"I'm going to the bathroom."

Hena stood up and walked toward Zelda with a hand on her hilt.

"I can go by myself," said Zelda.

"Princess, pretend I'm not here."

Zelda sighed and opened the door.

_I knew she would follow me._

Zelda walked down the hallway.

Henna followed her. Hena's armor clanged when she moved.

_How Am I going to get rid of her? I can't. She's a knight, a stupid knight, and I'm a little girl._

They walked down the stairs.

"Let me," said Hena.

Hena opened the front door and walked out first. She looked left, and then right.

"Come on."

Zelda followed. They walked down the porch steps on the right side of the stream, and continued to a person sized room of wooden planks. It was an outhouse.

Zelda entered.

She stood in the outhouse. She grabbed her nose.

_Eww. This stinks so bad. _

She covered her nose.

_How do I get away from Hena. Why did that stupid knight follow me._

Zelda looked down at the outhouse pit. It was too dark to see anything.

W_hat if I jump in there? Maybe I can dig my way out of the back... Nope. _

*Knock, Knock*

"Are you ok in there?"

"I'm alright."

"I'm not rushing you, just checking."

Zelda absolutely could not pee right now even if she wanted to. She sighed and exited the outhouse. Zelda rubbed her nose. The stink still lingered.

_Maybe she'll fall asleep and I can sneak out later. _

The two walked to the inn. Zelda put her a foot on the porch steps. Ganon ran from around the inn.

"Zelda, what's tak-"

Hena spun around. Her sword flew to her hand.

Ganon froze.

_My chance._

Zelda rolled under the stairs. It was absolute darkness under there. To the left of her was the stream. She placed her limbs very carefully as she crawled to the back of the inn.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Hena.

Zelda heard Hena slide her sword back into its sheath.

"Checking the horses, guarding the area, you know," responded Ganon.

"Nice on you. Don't stand out too much, and don't forget to rest. Resting is just as much a part of being a knight as patrolling or fighting."

"Yes sir!"

"Wait, Zelda, Zelda! Where are you?"

"She ran inside while you were talking to me."

"Well, excuse me then. I must continue my duty."

Their voices faded from Zelda's single working ear. She ran from behind the inn to the stable. She opened and closed the stable door. Everything was dark. She heard the horses grunt and breath, especially one that was close to her. Zelda felt with her hands forward and up until she touched the mouth of a horse.

"Hey girl."

Hands finding their target, she petted underneath the horse's neck.

"Link?" Zelda whispered.

She heard feet pitter patter and then something tugged on her pants. She patted Link's head.

"Let's mount."

Zelda helped Link climb the horse. He sat in front of her. She grabbed the reins. The stable door flew open.

"Let's hurry," said Ganon.

He jumped on the horse behind Zelda, and put his arms around her waist.

Zelda snapped the reins. The horse started to gallop out of the stable.

"Goodbye stupid adults. It's my world now."

Zelda snapped the reins harder and the horse took off.

* * *

17,000 words. Officially a Novella, woot. Thanks all you readers and reviewers out in internet land.


	26. Chapter 25: Here to There

**Chapter 25: Here to There**

Zelda opened her eyes. She was soaking wet. She laid on a forest ground curled around Link. Ganon was curled around her. She stood up. The boys, still asleep, hugged each other instinctively. A cold wind blew over Zelda. She shivered. Zelda felt the wind on her ear. She touched it.

"Ouch."

Zelda felt stupid for touching her swollen ear. Now it was going to hurt again.

_How long till we reach a city?_

She wished Link was awake. Yesterday, he found berries for everyone. Zelda walked over to the black horse tied to a tree. It stood with its eyes closed.

"How do I feed you?"

Zelda had taken riding lessons. She had fed tons of horses before, but back then she got the bags of oats from the stable master. There were no bags of oats in the forest. She tried to feed the horse leaves, but it wouldn't eat them. Yesterday she gave it two berries. The horse ate that, but berries are hard to come by. Link only found twenty or so.

Zelda turned back toward the two. They made her giggle. If they were hugging each other any tighter she was sure Link was going to explode. It hurt her to do what she had to do. Zelda flicked the two on the head. It did nothing.

_You both aren't dead. I just saw you move._

Zelda flicked them both again.Still nothing.

_Ugg, I don't want to but,_

Zelda slapped them both in the face, very hard. They both shot up to sitting position.

"Why!?" yelled Ganon.

Link looked at her with the most hurt expression.

"Do you guys want to freeze to death? We have to go."

Ganon jumped to his feet.

"You could have, woke me up with words, WORDS."

They all climbed on the horse, Link in front, Zelda in the middle, and Ganon in the back.

They rode off. About an hour after riding, Zelda said, "Do you want to teach you how to ride a horse?"

"Nope." was Ganon's only response.

They rode on in silence for several more hours, until they opened up camp. The next few days were like this. One morning they saw another horse on the road, and then a wagon, and then another horse. Soon they were traveling with so many people they had to slow down. Walkers were keeping up with them. Ganon chose to jump down and walk himself. A red cloaked figure started to walk close to them. He was as tall as Ganon. Zelda saw Ganon talking to the person, but couldn't hear a thing they were saying because of her ear.

_Ganon, why are you acting so weird?_

Ganon looked at the floor half the time he spoke to the cloaked figure. Ganon was also blushing.

_What is he talking about?_

She cursed her stupid swollen ear. Her horse hit a bump and stumbled. She caught onto a sleeping Link, and pulled him back into leaning on her torso. Zelda patted the horse.

_Please don't die._

She looked back at Ganon and the cloaked figure. The figure reached onto its hood and pulled off its cloak. Zelda's heart skipped a beat.


	27. Chapter 26: New Town New Adventure

**Chapter 26: New town, New Adventure**

The robed figure let his hood fall. The boy underneath had skin as dark as night. It seemed to glow as if he was covered in oil. His hair was closely shaven and black except for a slender gold triangle dyed just above the teen's forehead.

_He's gorgeous._

Zelda heard the boy's deep, but smooth melodic voice as he said something to Ganon.

"Call me Agahnim. The pleasure is all mine."

"I, uh, me," Ganon fumbled to say things.

The robed kid chuckled.

"What are you and your family headed to the city for?"

Agahnim gave Zelda a quick grin. She nearly fainted out of her horse.

"I, ug, well, me, um, we are going to meet our uncle," said Ganon.

Zelda only heard half of Ganon's sentence, but she could tell it was not the truth.

"Why are you lying to him?" Zelda yelled angrily at Ganon.

"You lied to me?"

Alakazim put his hand on his heart.

"Have I disgraced you somehow?"

"Don't listen to that orgre in training. I am Zelda, princess of Hyrule. I am on my way to become Skeikah."

Agahnim chuckled.

"Oh, I can see your little sister likes to invent fancies."

"She's like that."

"I'm not complaining about your friend, merely making an assertion. We each have our roles in life that we must fulfill. A simple fancied imagination from a little girl is not even a transgress worth remembering."

Agahnim bowed to Ganon and then Zelda.

"I'm afraid I must be off. My master is not to be kept long."

He pulled up his hood. Ganon watched the boy prance past the other travelers. Zelda glared at Ganon.

"He's beautiful. Why did you lie to him?"

Ganon inched closer to the horse.

"You can't tell everyone you're a princess."

"Why not? I am a princess."

"Helmorac could have sent assassins. People could try to ransom you. Just keep quiet about it, ok."

"I never thought of that," Zelda said to herself more than Ganon.

The sun climbed directly above the road. Zelda heard a commotion and looked up. Ganon cupped his hand over his eyes. In front of them stood a hundred trees. Each of their trunks lined up with no space in between. It was wall of bark and solid green canopy. When they got closer Zelda could see that the roots were intertwined not only with each other, but also with the earth. Two trees bent to make a flame shape hole that the road led to.

Zelda, Link and Ganon made it to the entrance. Two guard in light iron armor halted them.

"State your business," said one of the guards.

Ganon started to answer, but then Zelda cut him off.

"We're here to visit my uncle."

"Be safe. Move along." responded one of the guards.

They entered the city.


	28. Chapter 27: Your Worth to the World

**Chapter 27: Your Worth to the World**

Between the horses plodding on the cobblestone streets, the singing, and the people angrily yelling at each other, the sounds bombarded Zelda's one good ear. Her and Ganon shifted their head's back in forth while their horse followed the crowd. People made fresh baked pies. People sold sweet smelling barbequed cow legs out of carts. Two women in painted faces juggled flaming swords between each other.

_I want to find inside._

A gray beast twice as tall as a horse stomped by them. The beast had a trunk and two protruding curved teeth. A woman sat on top of it in a small room made of carpet and wood. Ganon pointed at the animal.

"WHAT IS THAT?"

"You've never seen an elephant before?"

Ganon spun to face Zelda. He glared at her, but didn't say anything. From then he stopped looking up at things.

"We need to find a place to sleep. I'm going to ask someone," said Zelda.

Zelda climbed down from the horse. She tugged on the dress of a young lady who was carrying a pot on her head.

"Where are the guest rooms?"

The lady looked at her puzzled, and then flinched.

"Oh, you must mean an inn. Go down that road."

She pointed.

"The inn is at the end of that street. It's called The Red Candle. It is a very nice place. My cousin works there."

Zelda thanked the lady and climbed back on the horse. They went to the front of the inn. As soon as they stopped the horse, Link stretched his arms. Zelda was glad. She didn't want to have to wake him up violently again. She climbed down and then helped Link off the horse. Ganon tied the horse to a post in front of the inn. The three entered the front door.

The walls of the inn were made up of unpainted wood. On the wall in front of them hung a red candle. Outside the sphere of light, and others like it, the inn was dark. In front of the three stood a counter and a man. To the left was an empty stage and a half filled dining area of people talking not so loudly.

"May I help you?" asked a bald man behind the counter.

"We would like to stay here for the night," said Zelda.

"Were are your parents?" asked the bald man.

Ganon chimed in. "We will meet them tomorrow."

"Hey, no problem," said the old man. "As long as you have gold you can stay here."

"Gold?" said Zelda.

"Gold?" repeated Ganon in a more dead tone.

Ganon averted his eyes from the shop keeper. "I have no coin."

"I have no coin either," said Zelda.

The man put a hand to his chin.

"I'm sorry. I mean nothing negative about this, but you can't stay here unless you can pay me gold.

"Is there anything we can do, like clean? I used to be a squire. I'm good at cleaning."

"I'm sorry lad. I don't run a chapel here."

"Is there any place to stay for free?" asked Zelda. "What about the cas-"

The man waited for her to finish her cut off sentence, but when she didn't he talked.

"I am truly sorry. This town sees a plethora of people without coin and they must stay on the street. Try to find a job or something or raid a dungeon."

The three walked out. Link was all smiles until he saw the face of the other two. Then the three walked around town until the sun set and the crowd disappeared around them. Zelda patted the horse.

"We have to give her something to eat," said Ganon.

"We have to give ourselves something to eat."

And then it hit her.

"We could sell the horse!"

Ganon lit up.

"Yes! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because I'm the smart one."

"So smart you didn't think of this until night time."

Ganon stuck his tongue out at Zelda, but she playfully smiled back. Selling the horse was on her mind.

Zelda ran into an inn and asked a woman who was holding three beers. She looked like she worked there.

"Where's a place I can sell a horse?"

"Ah, Mario and Luigi's horse farm on the edge of town. Dat be the only place that strikes at me. It will be open in the morning doh."

"What about tonight? Can I sell it tonight? I need to sell I tonight."

"I'm sorry lass. People like der sleep. Dey like seeing day families."

"Can we stay with you for the night?"

"Mah place isn't big enough for more people. I don't be a king or nothen."

Zelda bit her lip and walked outside and back to the group.

"What they say?" asked Ganon.

"They said we have to wait till tomorrow."

"One more night doesn't outside doesn't sound bad. I mean we slept in the forest for several days. Does one more night outside sound bad to you Link?"

Link yawned, and then gave them the thumbs up. Zelda nodded. She started to observe her surroundings. A huge cloud blew across the sky. The moon and stairs were completely covered. Every few minutes a chill damp wind would blow through them. Lights from all the different buildings lit certain parts of the street. Others were complete shadows. They had avoided those streets so far. A raspy voice called to them.

"You look lost kids."

Zelda jumped. She stood next to a shirtless man who was lying down. He was noting but loose skin, bones, and patches of hair.

"We're not lost," lied Ganon.

The old man coughed.

"Where do you kids need to be? I know where everything is in this city."

"Mind your business old man," said Ganon as he put his hand on his sword hilt.

"Stop it Ganon. You're so scared of everything."

Zelda turned to the old man.

"We don't have a place to stay, so we are going to sleep outside. We slept the last few days in the forest, so this should be a piece of cake.

"You are adventurous children, though take your adventure with caution. These are dangerous streets. Thieves, murderers, and ghosts linger around here at night."

"Is there a safe place to stay?" asked Zelda.

The old man coughed few times.

"You all can stay here with me in my alley. I can keep you safe."

Zelda looked at Ganon. He shook his head no.

_He's so scared of everything._

"Yes grandpa. Our care is in your hands," said Zelda.

Zelda got Ganon to tie up the horse. They walk past the old man, who still laid down at the entrance to the alley.

"Kids, I must warn you one more thing. You shouldn't be so trusting."

The old man gave them a sly grin. Ganon unsheathed his blade, and with both hands swung down.

* * *

**PokeBakuFanfics:**

-I can't wait to write more of Helmaroc. As for the transformation part. I think I might have came up with that from watching ATOT, either that or Naruto.

-Zelda, Link, and Ganon definitely feel like a family to me.

-Haha yep. That lady was a first boss to me.

- "Never underestimate the power of kids because they're as equally messed up and crazy as you are!" best line ever.

- "The struggle is real." Second best line ever.

-Your making me want to read the next chapter of Attack on Titans :P

**Skykly:**

-Zelda did hurt Link's feelings. Kids can be cruel sometimes without even knowing it :(

- Of course we will see him.


	29. Chapter 28: Reality of the Unprivileged

**Chapter 28: Reality of the Unprivileged**

The old man, still laying down threw up a long sinewy arm. His fingers reach all the way to the hilt. The old man flipped the sword, grasped it, and stuck it down in the ground. Zelda, Link and Ganon stood frozen.

"I have a bad sense of humor."

The cold man coughed.

"But really your safe here."

Zelda, Link, and Ganon still didn't move.

"Maybe this joke was too harsh."

The old man coughed.

"Is there anything I can do to make you not scared of me?"

Link look the man in the eyes. Link then walk closer to him and sat down cross legged next to the man. Zelda sighed and sat next to Link. Ganon sat down too, but he sat the furthest from the old man. The space was silent. Eventually Zelda and Ganon edge to sitting against the wall. Link moved to sitting in Zelda's lap.

"What's your story young kids?"

Zelda eventually answered.

"We are traveling to see family."

The old man looked at the bruised bodies of the kids.

"Your family violent?"

"No," was all Zelda said, confused at his question.

"That's good. Family is important. I left mine. I wanted to adventure. I wanted to make something of myself?"

"What does that mean?" asked Zelda.

"My mother farmed land she didn't own. She had nothing. Barely enough to raise me."

"She isn't the smartest lady, or the kindest, but she's my mother. I wanted to give her her own house or something."

"Did you?" asked Ganon.

The old man laughed.

"If I did I wouldn't be here."

"Why didn't you buy her a house?" asked Zelda?

"I ask myself the same question every day. I sure did try. Sometimes I feel I didn't try hard enough. Some days I feel I tried too hard. I left the farm and came to the city for nothing. I joined an army. I survived a war. All my money went to rent and food. When I got out I was broke. I raided a dungeon in vain for some gold. Also I did a few construction jobs. I helped to rebuild some of the inns in this city. Now I'm an old man that's not useful to anyone."

Link hugged the old man. Zelda was surprised. That old man reeked. She would never touch him.

"Why don't you go back to your mother?" ask Ganon.

The old guy coughed a few times.

"A pride thing I guess. How could I go back to my mother a total failure. The saddest day of my life is the day I finally realized that my dreams would never be reached."

"What happened?" asked Zelda.

"My hair by then had already turned half gray. My knees had started making these painful grinding noises. I was between jobs then. On that day I gave a love letter to this lady who I really liked. She said 'Eww.' Not no, not something like that. I was disgusting to her. I was either disgusting or nothing to everyone. At that moment I looked back at my life and realized that I have given up my time, my body toward a hope of a future that didn't exist. I was, I am alone. I am poor. I never bought my mother that house."

"I don't want to be like that," said Ganon. "I want to make my mother feel good about me."

The old guy coughed.

"I got nothing to tell you young blood. I know nothing of success, only failure. Just don't dungeon dive. It is a false hope. "


	30. Chapter 29: Food Gold

**Chapter 29: Food Gold**

Stomach pangs jolted Zelda awake. Her eyes opened to gray skies and raindrops.

"I'm hungry."

Zelda felt something patting her chest. She looked in her lap to see Link. He then pointed to his belly, with a frown on his face.

"Let's get us some breakfast," said Zelda.

Zelda stood up. Link slid off of her. Ganon was lying against the wall. The homeless guy was huddled on the ground. Zelda wiped water saturated hair from her face. She then kicked Ganon in the leg. He shook awake.

"Let's sell the horse," Ganon said as he grabbed his belly.

The three walked out of the alley to see a the wooden post sans the horse.

Zelda spun left. She spun right.

"Where's our horse?"

"This is bad," said Ganon. "We have to do something, but I don't know what."

Zelda looked at Link's frighted face and then it hit her.

"Link you are a hero."

Link, still frightened pointed to himself.

"Yes you. We don't have to get food from this stupid city. You can find berries in the forest."

"We need the horse for more than finding food," complained Ganon.

"We were going to sell it anyway."

"Fine," said Ganon. "I can't think without food."

The three walked to the nearest city gate. There were people on the road, but a lot less then when they arrived to the city. There were no carts set up and no performers. After the three passed gate they walked for a bit. Zelda's, mind was on food and her body followed the flow of people. Link and Ganon followed Zelda. She trailed a group that left the main road. The people slowed down, but Zelda kept walking past all of them into a clearing.

In front of her stood a greyish blue stone monument in the shape of a face. The eyes and mouth were carved out and devoid of light. The mouth was ground level and large enough to for a people to walk into.

"What is that?" Zelda said to herself.

A lady in a cotton gray dress and dark green apron answered. "This is a dungeon little one."

"What's a dungeon?"

"They are left over from the before time."

"Oh, from the people who lived above?"

Zelda had read about those people.

The lady continued. "Adventurers enter a dungeon in search of gold and fame."

"Gold, like food buying gold?"

"Haha yes, food buying cold. Don't get any crazy ideas honey. Dungeons are dangerous. No one who's ever entered this dungeon has come out. Hero's fool are what they call people who throw there lives away in there. It's a shame. This place so pretty from the outside, don't you think?"

Zelda did not give an answer in voice or body.

"It's a little scary looking," said the lady, "But the way the green vines grow over the head like a crown, It's poetic."

The lady smiled at Zelda then turned to the person accompanying her. Zelda turned to Ganon.

"There's gold in there."

"Are you stupid?" said Ganon. "Didn't you hear that lady say everyone who's been in there died?"

"Well you can stay here with Link. I'm going to get food gold."

Zelda ran down the slope into the mouth of the dungeon.

"Zelda!"

Ganon ran after Zelda into the darkness with Link following. People screamed, yelled, shrieked and cried for the kids to come back.


	31. Chapter 30: This is What A Dungeon Looks

**Chapter 30: This is What A Dungeon Looks Like**

Zelda crossed into total darkness. The screams from the idiots outside instantly softened to a near quiet. The darkness brought a biting cold. Zelda grabbed her arms.

"Hey!" yelled Ganon from right behind her.

He bumped into Zelda and they both fell to the dusty marble floor.

"Don't do that," yelled Ganon.

"You bumped into me." remarked Zelda.

"Not that! Don't run off by your self. Think before you act."

"Why'd you follow me? Go back with Link and leave me alone."

"Link! Where's Link? I think he followed me in here."

"Link, you there?" asked Zelda.

Zelda felt both bad and unsure cause Link couldn't talk. Zelda reached into her baggy pants leg and slipped out the dagger that was wrapped around it.

"Light."

The hilt of the dagger lit the surrounding walls. The walls and ceiling were made up of blue stone carved into a multitude of faces. All were distinct and individual depictions of faces experiencing pure terror. The engravings sent a shiver down Zelda's spine. Zelda looked around to see Ganon with a snarl on his face. Link looked up at them both.

"Link, grab onto my pants," said Ganon. Link complied.

They both looked at her dagger.

"I got it from a Sheikah."

Zelda thought she heard a faint scream from deeper inside the cave. She shook the thought from her head.

"Let's go back Zelda," said Ganon.

"No. I want money, and I'm going to get it myself."

"It's too dangerous."

"Leave me alone. You sound like my daddy, always telling me things are too dangerous."

Zelda walked further in the cave. Ganon and Link quietly followed. The path winded downward until it came to a junction. In the center of the junction stood a stone pillar with ancient letters engraved on it. Zelda placed a hand on the writing.

OH! Ancient Hylian, I can read this!"

Zelda mouthed out a word as she struggled to read it.

"Fear."

Zelda stood up and looked around.

_What was this place in the before time. Was it always a dungeon? Maybe it was a house or a temple._

Zelda looked at the splitting paths.

_Should I go left or right? I don't know which one is better. Maybe only one of them leads to treasure. How do I make this choice?_

Link and Ganon walked past her. They walked down the right path.

"Hey," said Zelda.

"Hey!" She repeated. "Stop being annoying,"

Link fell down and clutched the sides of his head.

"Link!"

He tilted his head up and screamed, but no voice came out. Ganon continued on walking.

_Screw that orgre child. _

Zelda spit at Ganon and ran to Link. She cradled his upper body in her arms. Grey clouds swirled around his eyes. Link silently screamed.

"Link! Link!" Zelda yelled.

Then she heard Ganon hit the ground and scream at the top of his lungs.


	32. Chapter 31: Twilight Vs Princess

**Chapter 31: Twilight Vs Princess**

Zelda was looking down at Link writhing in her arms. Everything turned white. She could only make out her own body. Zelda felt like she was flying upwards. The feeling of movement stopped. The whiteness faded. Zelda looked down again. She was in her bedroom, holding the petrified rock that used to be her father. The heavy statue strained Zelda's arms until she dropped it. The statue only fell a few inches, but shattered underneath her. Zelda looked down at it.

_My daddy is dead. _

_It happens._

The whiteness overcame her again. She flew upwards. Zelda stopped. The world came into view. She was in a forest. A large boar ran at her. Zelda stared at it. She tried to move out of the way, but her body didn't respond. The boar smashed into her, crushing her ribs and impaling her torso. Zelda stared at the bull.

_Oh look I died. _

_It happens._

The world became white. Zelda flew up. She stopped and then the world came into view again. She was back to holding Link. Before she could do anything, blood spilled out of Link's nose and mouth. Zelda dropped Link and backed up. She stood. Zelda saw Ganon on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

_My friends are dead!?_

_My friends are dead._

_People die._

_It happens._

White enveloped Zelda. She flew up. She stopped. The world came into view. Ganon screamed in the background. She was back in the cave holding Link. In front of her, swirls of shadows morphed into a ball. Zelda let Link to the ground and picked up her dagger. The shadow popped into a little black and white imp. The imp had small boobs, a horn shaped helmet made of stone blocks, and flame colored hair. The shadow growled at Zelda.

Zelda positioned her body weight closer to the ground. Zelda jumped forward, slashing at the imp. The imp slipped into the shadow of the incoming blade. Zelda came to the end of her slash. The thing jumped out of the shadow and reformed into it's imp form.

"Stop existing." said the imp in a effeminate, but gravelly voice.

Zelda slash again. This time the imp simply hoped out of range.

"Go away!" said the imp.

Zelda slashed again.

The imp exploded into into a multitude of little shadows that all ran from the dagger's light.

"I will have you!" The voice said as it faded with the shadows.

Zelda scanned the room, but the imp did not reappear. Ganon stopped screaming. Link stopped writhing around. Link flipped to be on his elbows and knees. He started breathing heavily. Tears fell out his eyes. Ganon stopped stood up. He looked at Zelda. His eye balls shook violently. He fumbled at his words.

"I'm alive?"


	33. Chapter 32: Broken Knight

**Chapter 32: Broken Knight**

Ganon backed up from Zelda. He was shaking. Link was keeling and crying.

_What happened to them?_

Zelda took a step toward Ganon. Ganon took step back.

"What's wrong with you?"

Zelda cocked an eye.

_Did they have the same dream?_

"Did you dream yourself getting killed too? Why are you scared? You're supposed to be the strong one."

Zelda held her glowing dagger in one hand. She grabbed Link with the other. Zelda sighed. She kept going down the slender arched hallways lined with faces.

_Where is the gold?_

They walked and walked though hallways and rooms. The dungeon was empty. Zelda felt Link squeezing her hand as hard as he could. She looked back at Ganon, who thankfully still followed her. The sword shook in his hand. Ganon kept looking from side to side.

_Idiot._

A light appeared in the distance behind them. Ganon spun around. Zelda opened her palm, but Link wouldn't let go. Zelda yanked her hand away, and grasped her dagger.

"_Come on you stupid shadow."_

Link grabbed onto her pants leg. Ganon fell backwards his butt.

_Try to kill me! I don't care!_

A ball of flame twice as tall as she was turned the corner and shot toward them. Zelda kicked Link as hard as her little body could. He flew and hit the wall. She rolled the opposite direction. The ball stopped just in front of Ganon. Dust flew in his face. The orange globe of fire dissipated. Inside of it was a smaller ball of flame, sitting atop an ashen hand. The dark skinned, shaven head mage looked at the three with a sullen smile.

"Agahnim," mouthed Ganon.

Fresh warm liquid seeped from the joint of Ganon's pants. Seeing that Zelda had a light source, Agahnim blew the fire from his hand. He kept blowing until his hand took on a blue tint. He placed it on the side of Ganon's face, lightly cupping his chin. Ganon shuffled back. Agahnim applied a tighter grip, holding Ganon in place.

"It seems Midna got to you."

"What is Midna?" asked Zelda.

"Midna is a Twilight. She haunts this dungeon crippling people with fear."

"That's the thing that attacked us! How do you know it?"

"This is place is a mage proving ground. We are given appropriate information before venturing in."

"Are you after the gold too?"

Agahnim made a light sound that could be interpreted as a chuckle.

"No. A mage has no need of rupees or gold."

"Why are you here?"

"I must retrieve an ocarina from the center of this dungeon, an easy task. After which the guild will acknowledge as a sorcerers apprentice."

"Do you-"

"I am sorry I must cut you off. You ask a plethora of questions. I must turn my attention toward your friends."

Agahnim touched Ganon, and gently helped him to his feet. Ganon shrunk his presence next to Agahnim.

"You are not the guy I met on the road," said Agahnim.

"I'm going to kill that Midna for breaking my knight," remarked Zelda.

"Easier said than done. She has been alive a lot longer than we."

"I've killed adults before."

Zelda saw Link grasping a ridge on the wall so hard his hands were bleeding. Her heart tightened, but then the pain quickly faded. She knew in her head that the answer for people attacking her friends was to attack back.

"Let's carry on," said Agahnim.

* * *

**I'm calling Twili Twilight, because it sounds cooler -_-**

**Skykly:** I hope your time of exams was not too stressing. Also congrats on your own story hitting Novel length. I'm glad you like the old man chapter; I found it sad to write too. So glad your reading and reviewing. Thanks :D.


	34. Chapter 33: Twilight vs Dawn

**Chapter 33: Twilight vs Dawn**

Zelda was surrounded in swirling fire. Zelda covered her blinding eyes. She did not know how Agahnim could stand it. Agahnim controlled the fire sphere with one hand. His other hand was wrapped around Ganon who leaned on his shoulder. Zelda held her blade in one hand and Link's hand in the other. The flame sphere dissipated.

"We're here."

In front of them stood four dragon head statues on each side of a pedestal. On top of the pedestal sat an ocarina.

"She should be appearing now."

Agahnim took a step forward and stopped. Just in front of the ocarina shadows swirled into a ball.

"Stay back. Don't get her attention."

The ball morphed into a floating imp.

"Welcome Midna."

"Who are you?"

"I am a mage. You have no power over me. Be gone."

Midna put both hands in front of her. White light instantly shot out all around Midna. The light hit a wall of flame protruding out of Agahnim's hand. Both the light and flame dissipated."

"You mages are cocky. One of you will falter. I will make you taste my fear."

"It is now known to you that you can not faze me. Please vacate the premises."

Midna floated closer to Agahnim.

"None of the other mages bother to interact with me. What are you up to dirty light worlder?"

"I merely wish to accomplish my task. You cannot harm me. Be gone with you."

That's when Zelda and Midna's eyes met.

"I see, I see. You are trying to protect fellow chattel."

Agahnim sucked his teeth.

"Fire ascension!"

A circle in the floor beneath Midna glowed. She flew out of the way just as a pillar of fire grew from floor to ceiling. Agahnim chambered his arms back and then thrust them forward. Two fireballs shot at Midna. She floated between them. Agahnim shot another fireball at her. Midma seeped into the shadow of the fireball and came up behind Agahnim.

She wrapped her arms around his head.

"Molten heart!"

Agahnim glowed. Midna screamed and floated backward. Holes now lined her arms and legs. They slowly filled in.

"You cannot kill me," said Agahnim. "Begone."

"I do not kill people," responded Midna. "I make them feel my pain."

She glanced at Ganon.

"No!" Agahnim screamed.

Midna flew into Ganon. Ganon's head and shoulders slumped over.

"Ganon?" whispered Zelda.

Link ran behind one of the dragon statues.

"Get out of him you monster." said Zelda.

Ganon brought his head back up. Shadows seeped out of his pitch black eyes. Ganon raised his arm like a puppet.

"You don't really care about me," said a combination of Ganon's and Minda's voice.

Ganon awkwardly pulled his sword from his scabbard. He raised it high in the air, flip it down and stabbed toward his own belly.

Agahnim shot a fireball. It knocked the blade from Ganon's hand. The bladed clanged as it bounced off of the marble floor.

_What can I do?_ thought Zelda.

Ganon then grabbed his own throat and squeezed.

"Please stop it," Agahnim said calmly.

"I will stop if-"

Midna let her words hang until Agahnim responded.

"I will do it. What do you want?"

"Give me your body."

* * *

**Skykly:**

-Haha I can't wait for Hyrule warriors too, and the newer Zelda.

-Zelda is going through some stuff now, please forgive her :(

-Agahnim is cool. I'll admit it.


	35. Chapter 34: Obstinance Forward

**Chapter 34: Obstinance Forward**

Agahnim's eyes opened wide. He then breathed and said, "OK. On one condition. You let these three escape. After they have left the dungeon, I will let you have my body, mage's honor."

"The words of a light worlder is about as tangible as dry mist. I require something stronger. I require a blood rites."

"I said I will do it."

Agahrim reached an arm toward Zelda.

"Give me your blade."

The question sparked Zelda's mind.

"No. No one asked you to do this for us."

"Don't you care about your friends?" asked Agahnim.

"Yes, no, maybe. I know I don't to go backwards. I need to get the gold from here.

Midna laughed a pained laugh, and then said, "There is no gold here."

"I want that ocarina then."

"Fine," said Agahnim. "It will cost me greatly, but you shall have that ocarina. I feel my life is at it's end anyway."

"No!" screamed Zelda.

"I don't want to be given that Ocarina. I want to take that Ocarina. And that stupid shadow monster wont stop me."

Zelda ran and snatched the ocarina from the pedestal.

"I care nothing for your mortal toys," said Midna.

Ganon squeezed his throat tighter.

This comment made a vein pop on Zelda's head.

"You're so annoying. You feel sad so you want everyone else to feel sad. You are stupid. You are really stupid."

Ganon let go of his throat.

"You have no idea what my sadness is!" screamed Midna.

"Oh please, you stupid monster. You're just stupid. I bet you're not really sad."

Tears streamed out of Ganon's eyes. "You don't know."

Zelda grabbed Link's hand and flipped off the monster with her middle finger."

"We are out of here."

"I will show you. I will make you dream my pain."

"Fine!" yelled Zelda.

"No," said Agahnim. "This is something I can do for Ganon and his friends. Take over my body and let these people go," he said to Minda.

"No! Stay out of this, triangle head." said Zelda. "Show me your pain, you stupid shadow monster!"

"Ganon's head and shoulders slumped. Shadows seeped out of his eyes and mouth. It morphed into the imp.

Midna threw her hands forward. "I will show you my love, my sadness, my pain!"

Zelda felt like a boar hit her. Everything went white. She felt again like she was flying.

* * *

**Skittycreamstar: **Thanks for reading and enjoying the characters :D**_  
_**


	36. Chapter 35: Brother

**Chapter 35: Brother**

The world came into view. Zelda looked down on a forest. She seemed to be floating. In this forest, creatures whose skins were a patch work of white and black ran around. At first Zelda thought they were imps, but after a bit she clearly realized they were children. One seemed to glow in Zelda's mind.

_Is that Midna?_

Midna seemed so different. That monster was smiling like a normal girl. She chased another girl that looked very much like her. The second girl had blue hair instead of orange. She tripped. Midna ran up to the girl, gave her a taunting laugh, and then tapped the girl on the leg.

"Catch me if you can."

Midna stuck her tongue out at the girl, and then she and all the other children ran away. They spread out into the forest. The blue haired girl immediately jumped to her feet and blasted toward Midna. Before Midna could even change direction the other girl had already tapped Midna's back. Midna spun around.

"What! No fair."

The other girl laughed.

"That's not funny," yelled Midna.

The blue haired child stuck her tongue out and scattered with everyone else. Mindna stomped the ground.

"You're not funny."

Midna saw a guy who was older then her lightly chuckling. Midna ran over and kicked at the guy's shins. He stopped her with a long arm and rustled her flame colored hair.

"Don't be so mean sis."

"But she laughed at me."

"You laughed at her. Don't cut another woman's tree when you yourself want to live in a forest."

"What?"

"Do you like people being mean to you?"

"No!"

"Do you think Indra likes you being mean to her?"

Midna put her hands behind her back and swayed back and forth.

"I don't know."

"Midna."

"No. She doesn't like me being mean."

"So be nice to her and maybe she'll be nice to you."

"Fine."

"Now go apologize."

"What!?"

"Midna."

"Ok!"

"Midna ran at Indra. Indra ran away.

"Come here!"

"No!" screamed Indra.

"Stop running!"

Indra ran diagonal through a close cropping of trees.

"No!" screamed Indra.

"I'm trying to apologize!"

Zelda's vision was once again enveloped by a white light. By the time her consciousness faded into view, she was staring down at the edge of a forest lit by the moon. Midna and her brother stood next to the last line of trees. The two had in one hand a rock and the other a sling shot. Massive four legged animals were eating the grass in the field far in front of the two.

Midna started to run toward the beasts. Her brother grabbed her hair. Midna's legs flew in front of her. Her brother gently let her down.

"Hunting takes patience."

"To hunt, you have to be fast and strong." said Midna.

"The animals are fast. The animals are strong. We Twilight are smart. We learn when they are not fast, when they are not strong."

"I see," said Midna

"We hunters only bring one rock with us. If we do not learn, no one eats. Now watch me."

"Zant, you're not moving."

"But the wind is."

For a while there was silence. No one moved.

"Do you feel it?" asked Zant.

"The wind?"

"Which way is the wind blowing?"

"It's blowing on my back."

"If we were closer they could smell us."

Zant waited.

"Now which way is the wind blowing?" he asked.

"On my face."

"Right now the wind is blowing from the hoof-foots to us. If we had a strong nose like the animal's we'd be able to smell them."

"They smell gross. I'm glad we can't."

"Now is the time."

Zant ran off toward the beasts. He moved so fast yet barely made a noise."

Zant ducked under the grass.

"Midna followed."

Zant gestured for Midna to crawl, so she crawled her way into the tall grass. They crawled within throwing distance of a group of three hoof-foots. Two of the hoof-foots were grown. Their legs were as tall as trees. One was a much smaller. It was a baby.

"Now you wait till the hoof-foot lowers its head," whispered Zant."

They waited for a while until the animal, put its head to the ground and munched the grass.

"Now launch your rock at the side of it's head."

"Me? But I cant do that."

"This is what learning is. Me passing this skill to you. Now do it."

"Midna placed the rock in the cloth of the sling shot. She spun the thing faster and faster. Midna whipped the slingshot forward. The rock flew out and hit the beast right underneath the ear hole."

"It didn't do anything," said Midna"

Zant grabbed Midna and jumped back as the animal raised its head. The animal moved, swaying its head back and forth, sending mini earth quakes into the ground. The other two hoof-foots ran away. This one tried to run, but as it ran it swayed left and right until it fell over.

"The rest we do with our hands," said Zant.

"I did it," said Midna with a huge grin on her face.

Zant smiled back. He patted her on the head.

"Congrats on your first hunt lil sis. I'm proud of you."

* * *

**Guest:** Wee. Glad you like Zelda and felt for Agahnim  
**Skittycreamstar:** Zelda does kick butt :D


	37. Chapter 36: Visions of Growing Up

**Chapter 36: Visions of Growing Up**

White light overcame Zelda's vision. She looked down at a canopy of trees. The moon descended from the sky to the east, as the west side of the sky turned a brighter shade of purple. Floorboards created a maze of bridges and standing areas on top of the green treetops. Midna ran around this maze with the other children. She was running from Indra, the blue haired child. Midna tripped over her own feet. Her face smashed into the wooden floorboards. Indra stopped just shy of Midna.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea. This is nothing."

Indra tagged Midna. Midna jumped to her feet.

"I'm coming for you all!" Midna yelled.

Laughing, she chased one of the other children.

Light enveloped Zelda's vision once again. She flew up, stopped, and then the world came into view. Zelda now stood in a house made in the trees. Midna, a little bit older ran through the rooms of the house.

"Zant, where are you?"

"He keeps disappearing."

"I'm going hunting!" Midna yelled into the air.

Nothing answered her. Midna frowned and slowly walked out of the house. A white light once again took Zelda to a field of long grass. The moon stood alone in a dark sky. Midna and Indra walked, kneeling along the grass. Indra was shaking.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Don't be scared."

"But these are two-legs."

"If we don't scare them off now, they'll attack the village."

Midna placed her hand on Indra's.

"Don't worry I got you."

Indra nodded and they walked on. The two stopped shy of a couple of two-legs. Two-legs had two legs, small arms, and razor sharp teeth stuffed in a long jaw. They were a bit taller than the tallest Twilight. Their skin was covered in red, white, and blue feathers. Midna looked back and pointed from Indra to the two-legs. Indra violently shook as she placed a rock In her sling shot. She spun it around and released. The rock flew over the two-legs and landed in the grass.

The two-legs screeched loudly. Midna and Indra hit the dirt. The beasts screamed as they patrolled the area cautiously looking for what attacked them. Midna could see one of them through blades of grass. Midna launched her rock at it when it turned around. The rock bashed into the beasts head just below the ear. The beast hit the ground.

"Midna!" Indra yelled.

A two-legs was in the air. It landed on Midna. Its sharp foot-nail dug into Midna's skin. Midna yelled in pain. Indra threw herself at the beast, slamming it with her shoulder. The beast toppled over. Midna jumped to her feet and held the deep wound on her stomach. The beast stood up.

"Get your rock!" she yelled at Indra.

Indra froze in her tracks.

"Get your rock!" Midna yelled again.

Indra ran with her head aimed low and scoured the grass.

The two-legs ran at Midna. She jumped out of the way. The beast slid and ran at her again. Midna jumped back just in time to miss its jaws snapping her face.

Indra picked up the rock. She threw it at Midna. Midna caught the rock, and fell to the ground just as the beast jumped over her. Midna quickly stood and threw the rock at Indra. Indra looked at Midna. Midna looked back at her.

"You have to do it."

* * *

Skittycreamstar: Sorry for the misconception. Midna is not an imp yet, just a normal Twili* child.


	38. Chapter 37: The Old World

**Chapter 37: The Old World**

Midna danced around the ferociously attacking the two-foot. Indra swung her sling shot in a wobbly circle. The more she swung, the less wobbly the circle and the more resolute her face became. Indra cracked her wrist. The rock shot through the air. It created a foreboding whistle before smashing into the two-foot's skull. The two foot immediately dropped. Midna quickly ran behind it and wrapped her hands around its neck. It laid unconscious and couldn't stop her from taking its life force. Midna threw a fist in the air.

"I did it?" Indra said, poised to jump.

Midna nodded her head. The girls jumped up and down holding hands laughing and screaming.

"Hunting is not that scary," said Indra.

"Uha, yea, ok." retorted Midna.

Indra playfully turned her back to Midna and started dancing again. Midna picked up the stone and threw it a Idra's butt. It bounced off.

"Don't forget to pick up your rock."

The girls gathered the rocks, and then held hands all the way to the forest. A rope ladder ran down the side of one of the tree trunks. The two climbed all the way up to a lively town of houses in the trees. Midna congratulated Indra once more. The two hugged and parted. A bouncy Midna dodged town folks and children as she walked to her tree house. She swung open the door.

"Zant?"

She went to his room.

"Zant?"

She walked out of the house,

"Why does he always disappear?"

Midna stopped an old lady.

"Have you see Zant?"

"Not today."

"He keeps hiding from people. I don't know why."

"Sanya said she saw him at the lake last week. Check there."

Midna thanked the lady and walked to the other end of the town. She climbed down a ladder and traveled through the forest till she came to a lake.

"Where is he?"

Midna spent hours walking around the lake. She eventually came upon a cave. The opening led down to a massive underground chamber. In the center lay a pool of bubbling liquid. Zant stood on the other side of the pool. He didn't not see Midna. He raised his hands in the air. A small creature rose from the bubbling liquid.

"Zant! Are you a god!?" asked Midna.

Zant looked up. His face froze. The shadow being fell back into the liquid.

"No, no, no," said Zant.

Zant backed up from the pool.

"No one shall see and live," whispered a voice from the pool.

"But I can't. She's my sister."

"Is is is.' whispered the voice.

"Zant, what's going on?" said Midna.

She backed up also.

"I'm sorry sister."

A shadow creature rose on each side of Midna. They grabbed her arms.

"Let me go! Zant, what's happening?"

Midna fruitlessly tried to shake them.

Zant walked up to her. He was shaking himself. He struggled to speak.

"Why did you come here?"

"Turn her into shadow," whispered the voice in the pool.

"I have no choice," Zant said to Midna.

The shadow creatures carried a struggling Midna and threw her into the pool.

"It must be done," whispered the voice.

Midna fell down and down. She waved her arms to swim upwards, but it was as if her body were a rock. The further she descended the more her body disintegrated into little bits. Midna was now a pool of black. Midna's body came back together and at the same time she rose above the surface. She was a little imp. She floated there. Zant held his hands in the air. He wouldn't look Midna in the eyes.

"Take her mind. Make her true shadow," whispered the voice.

"I can't," said Zant. "But she will not disturb our plans. Farewell little sister."

The pool of water turned gray.

"Zant! Zant!" Midna screamed.

Zant dropped Midna into the pool. Zelda's mind became white. Her consciousness flew.

* * *

**SkyKly : **Yay! Thanks.

**Skittycreamstar: **no problem.


	39. Chapter 38: Attack and Escape

**Chapter 38: Attack and Escape**

Zelda opened her eyes. She lost all will to hold up her body. Her glowing dagger hit the floor. Agahnim caught Zelda before she could fall. Light came from one of his hands.

"Are you ok ?"

She could not afford to pay attention to him. Her and Midna's eyes locked. Midna looked at her with longing as if for an answer.

"I don't care," said Zelda. " You want to make people sad because you are sad. You are stupid, so stupid."

Zelda could see Midna's heart break.

_I don't care. You hurt Ganon and Link, and tried to hurt me._

Black tears poured out of Midna's eye. Midna descended to the ground and bawled her eyes out. The more the black tears fell, the smaller she became. Ganon's body, unsupported by Midna's shadow hit the floor. Zelda saw Link wipe tears from his own eyes. A shaken Link moved forward. Agahnim let Zelda go. She stood on her own feet.

"Let us use this time to escape," Agahnim said to Zelda.

Link continued to walk forward. Agahnim began to lift Ganon. Link fell down to his knees in front of Midna and hugged her. Agahnim dropped Ganon. Zelda froze. Link squeezed her as she shrank. Mindna's crying cut off. She looked up at Link in silence and hugged him back.

"Link why?" asked Zelda.

Midna stopped shrinking. The black liquid seeped into her body through her feet. She began to grow. In her full imp form, she was slightly taller than Link.

"I'm sorry," cried Midna. who began and shrink again.

Link made Zelda happy. She didn't know why. Midna, however was annoying.

"Fine, you are sorry. Don't attack us again. And stop crying, it's annoying."

Agahnim scooped up Ganon again. Zelda picked up her glowing dagger.

"Get your friend before this creature changes her mind," said Agahnim.

Agahnim walked out of the cavern holding Ganon. Zelda walked to Link, grabbed one of his hands, and pulled. Link's other hand grabbed Midna's hand. Zelda pulled Link, who pulled Midna. Zelda looked at Midna.

_I don't care._

Zelda turned away. She led the three behind Agahnim through the winding hallways and multiple rooms to the cave's entrance. Agahnim stood outside in the bright sunlight looking back at them. Zelda walked out holding Link's hand. Link walked out holding Midna's hand. Midna walked out. Zelda heard a sizzling sound. Midna jumped back inside. Zelda looked back to see Midna holding a smoking hole in her arm.

* * *

**NervousIsotope**: Thanks! Yea other people did it. But since I personally never seen Zelda take the main role, I decided to be the change I want to see in the world. :D

**Skittycreamstar:** I agree with you. Poor Midna :(


	40. Chapter 39: Dungeon Complete

**Chapter 39: Dungeon Complete**

Midna stood in the shade. She looked down at the floor. A group of people stared in silence at the children. Link shot a worried look at Zelda.

_Why am I supposed to fix this?_

"What's wrong with you?" Zelda said in a cocky tone.

"I can't go into the sun," responded Midna.

"She is a shadow. They only ever come out at night." said Agahnim. "If their skin touches sunlight they cease to exist."

Zelda sighed.

"What can we do?"

"I don't know," said Midna.

She was on the verge of crying.

"What about if you go back inside Ganon?" said Zelda.

"You all are the most interesting group of friends I have ever met." said Agahnim.

"Will that work?" Zelda asked Midna.

"I don't know."

Liquid gathered on the lip of one of Midna's eyes.

"We'll see then."

Zelda looked at Agahnim.

"Place Ganon in the cave."

"I advise this may be against Ganon's well being. However, he is your friend and I will follow your wishes."

Agahnim walked to the shadow. Agahnim walked a person's length into the cave and gently let Ganon onto the ground. Agahnim used his fingers to singe off of piece of his sleeve just above the elbow and folded it up. He placed it under Ganon's head.

"You've been through enough today."

Agahnim gave Midna a strong look and backed up while keeping his eyes on her.

Midna looked at Zelda.

"Do it," said Zelda.

"I'm sorry."

Midna placed her hand next to Ganon's mouth. Her body turned into a swirling spear of shadow. The shadow flowed into Ganon's body until Midna was no more. Ganon stood up awkwardly like a puppet. Agahnim bit his lip.

"Let's go," said Agahnim. "I will take you to the guild to make sure Ganon's alright.

The three made there way through a crowed that stood with their mouths hanging open. Agahnim led them through the city into a big two story building that was off white, with brown lining, and had a straw covered roof. They walked into a narrow hallway. Directly in front of them stood a double door.

"This is a Magic Guild master. Show your respect."

Agahnim led them in. Two old men sat on cushions. A small table stood between them. A tea kettle and two cups sat on the table. One of the men had ebony skin like Agahnim. The other's skin was tinged in yellow. Both were bald and had large beards. Both old men shot their head up and glared at Midna.

"Din's arm," said the ebony one.

Nayru's deluge," muttered the other.

Their arms glowed. Agahnim took a knee.

"Please masters," take no offense.

The ebony master stood.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I have encountered an interesting situation while retrieving the ocarina," responded Agahnim.

"Did you acquire the ocarina?"

"I did."

"Bring it forth."

Agahnim stood, brought the ocarina to his master, and bowed.

"You have acquired the first Triforce piece. You now have 7 more to retrieve."

"Thank you sir."

"Another lesson. You are a mage. You have no debt to man or monster."

"I believe sir that these people will help me acquire the second Triforce piece."

"Your ways are your ways."

"Thank you sir."

The masters released the fire and water from their hands.

"To venture toward the second piece. I will require that these people be healed and have lodging for a moon."

"Your ways are your ways."

"You are a most gracious master."

Agahnim stood up. He brushed off the dust from his robe. Agahnim turned and walked out the room. Link, a possessed Ganon, and Midna followed him. Agahnim led them to the end of the hallway and up a spiraling staircase. Ganon wobbled while walking up the stairs.

_Is he going to fall?_

Agahnim led them to a dark windowless room. Agahnim snapped a finger and a candle lit.

"No shoes in my room please."

Zelda pulled off her boots. She then ventured into Agahim's room. His bedding was neatly folded. The books on a shelf over his bed were perfectly stacked. His carpet and floor seemed devoid of dirt."

"Wow, you're so clean," remarked Zelda.

Agahnim nodded. Midna allowed Ganon to lie down. Agahnim picked Ganon up and placed him on the bed. Midna flew out of Ganon. Agahnim felt up Ganon's torso.

"He has a broken rib."

Agahnim pulled a white pebble from out of his sleeve and put it to Ganon's nose. Agahnim pressed down just below Ganon's chest. Ganon breathed in. He shot up in the bed.


	41. Chapter: 40 Midnight Romp

**Chapter: 40 Midnight Romp**

Zelda tip-toed down the darkened hallway. She twisted toward Link and put a finger to her mouth.

"Shh...Oh right, you can't talk."

They crept to the set of double doors. Zelda slowly pried one of them open. She peered into the room. The room was completely dark. Zelda waited for a sound. She heard nothing. She turned to Link and gave him a thumb up. Zelda rolled into the room. Link rolled after her. Crouching, Link inched the door closed. Zelda pulled out her dagger.

"Light."

The dagger lit the room. The ocarina sat on the small table. Link looked at Zelda, waiting for her approval. Zelda nodded. Link hastily crawled across the room, and snatched the ocarina. He held it above his head.

"Yes!" Zelda whispered.

Link crawled back toward Zelda.

*Creak*

Zelda and Link stared wide eyed at the hallway.

"Hide!"

They hid under the two cushions. The door opened. A candle lit the room. Zelda placed her face to the floorboards. There was silence.

"You know I can see you," said a man's voice.

"Link run!"

Zelda and Link burst from under the cushions. The ebony man stood between them and the door that they ran for. Zelda was faster than Link. She ran past the old man first. He lifted her up by the back of her brown shirt. Next he grabbed up Link by the shirt. Zelda took her dagger and flung it at Link. The dagger severed the grabbed piece of cloth from the rest. Link hit the floor and ran out of the room.

"Be free my little brother!"

Zelda threw her arms in the air to slip out of her shirt. The old man shoved her shirt down. Zelda looked up at the man.

_What do I say?_

"Sorry."

The man let down Zelda.

"What are you children up to?"

"Playing."

"Lying is unbecoming of people staying here for free. I ask you one more time."

"I wanted the ocarina for Link. We are the ones that brought it back. We should be able to have it."

The old man put a hand to his chin.

"I cannot allow you to own the ocarina. That Ocarina is sacred to our guild. It must be brought back to the dungeon for the next trial. But for tonight and tomorrow you are allowed to play around with it."

"Thank you!"

Zelda ran out into the hallway. She ran upstairs and into Agahnim's room. In the room, Link sat on the floor with the ocarina to his mouth. He blew on it. A small whistle came out.

"I'm trying to sleep," said Midna, who was laying on her stomach on Agahnim's bed.

"Oh deal with it," said Zelda.

"You're so mean," yawned Midna, as she rolled to face the wall.

"Where is Ganon and Agahnim?" asked Zelda.

"I don't know," responded Midna.

"Are they having fun without us?"

"Midna shot up in the bed."

"Are they having fun with out us?" repeated Midna.

Link stood up and shook his from side to side.

"It's settled," said Zelda. "We must find Ganon and Agahnim."

Midna and Link followed Zelda into hallway.

"Let's not go downstairs," said Zelda.

Down the hall, light shined from underneath a door. Zelda pushed it open and the three walked in. Two dozen candles lit the room as bright as day. Ganon and Agahnim sat, submerged to their chest in a tub that took up half of the room. Zelda blushed.

"What's wrong with you, Zelda?" said Midna.

"He, He, He's naked." stuttered Zelda.

"I don't know why you people wear clothes. Being naked feels much better."

Midna walked into the room. Ganon jumped out of the tub. Water flew everywhere, knocking out several candles. Ganon, whose chest was wrapped in bandages, backed up to the wall.

"Monster lady, stay away from me."

"Ganon, you made a mess," said Agahnim.

"Keep her away from me."

"Please don't leave this bathroom a mess," said Agahnim, looking at them all.

Agahnim stood up. He threw on a robe and calmly walked out of the room. Zelda and Midna watched his exit. Their faces turned as red as cherries.

* * *

**SkyKly**: Yep. Midna has joined the party :D I think ganon is ok now, but a little shook up, as we all would be if we had a another being invade our bodies.

**Skittycreamstar:** I agree. it would be a very very very weird site to see indeed XD


	42. Chapter 41: Candleside

**Chapter 41: Candleside**

Midna laid sat on the bed. Zelda sat on the floor with Link on her lap. Ganon sat with a knee raised. Agahnim sat between Ganon and Midna. His legs were crossed with his robe covering his knees. A book with ancient writing on the cover sat next to him.

"I do not doubt what you say," said Agahnim. "If I were to imagine a princess you would be it."

"Did you get those scars on your face from the attack on Hyrule?"

"No. I was cleaning up some stupid shadow beasts."

"Hey!" yelled Midna. "I'm a shadow beast."

"But you look different," said Zelda.

"I don't know know why."

"I have another quite pertinent question," asked Agahnim. "Where are you going?"

"To the Sheikah temple," responded Zelda.

"Ah the one in Kakariko village."

Zelda shook her head.

"We will get another horse and go there after we help you with this stupid dungeon."

"I don't believe that will be possible."

"Why not, because I'm younger than you?"

Agahnim chuckled, and then covered his mouth with his sleeve.

"You have to go across the sea to reach Kakariko village."

"You mean we have to ride a boat!?"

"I haven't been on a boat for a really long long long time," said Midna.

"I've never been on a boat," said Zelda. "I only read about them in books."

"I've never been," responded Ganon.

"Well, I'll introduce you to a ship charter," said Agahnim. "Payment for helping me get the second piece to the Triforce."

"Triforce?" asked Ganon.

"There are three arcane forces in this world given to us by the three Goddesses. Those forces are Wisdom, Power, and Courage. The physical manifestation of these forces are the Triforce. There are three of them. Our guild, holds the Triforce of Power. With each dungeon we have completed The guild allows its members to touch the Trifoce and gain a portion of its essence. I have completed my first dungeon, so on the next full moon I will be granted a portion of the Triforce's of Power.

"Cool!" yelled Midna.

Every turned to her.

She lowered her voice.

"Cool."

"Can anyone touch the Triforce?" asked Zelda.

"You must be a guild member,"

"Can I be a guild member."

"I fear that is not my place to ask."

"What If I sneak and touch the Triforce."

"I would not advise that. The triforce is extremely dangerous. If you touch it before your body has become ready you will surely cease to exist."

"What about magic, can you teach me magic? Magic people are strong," said Zelda.

"I would also like to learn magic," said Ganon.

Agahnim turned to Ganon. "I can do that. I will teach each of you one simple spell."


	43. Chapter 42: Magic School

**Chapter 42: Magic School**

Zelda and Ganon stood in the grass. They were in the gated yard of the Mage Guild building. Agahnim faced them both. A flame lit in his hand.

"This is fire magic," said Agahnim. "The power of fire comes from one's inner emotions. The more you care the more powerful the flame."

"This is the flame when I think about the fighting between the king and prince of the Gorons."

The flame died down to shorter than his fingernail.

"This is the flame when I think about someone hurting an old person."

Agahnim held his hand above his head. The flame blazed far into the air. Agahnim closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The flame lessened until it finally died out.

"Think is not the most accurate word. It is more like let the emotions into you."

Agahnim brought his hand back in front of him. Another flame burst forth. This one swirled into a fireball.

"If you can control your passions you can shape the flame."

Agahnim bounced the flame up and down.

"You need strong emotion to use fire magic, but controlling your emotions is paramount to not being a danger to yourself and others. Now who want's to learn fire magic?"

"Me," said Zelda quickly.

Ganon pushed down on Zelda's head.

"You said that fire magic was the closest to Din, the Goddess of power?"

"Yes, I did." responded Agahnim.

"I wish to learn fire magic."

"I do believe Ganon is more suited to learn fire magic. Magic is like a fighting style or a good book. Each person has to find one that works for them."

"What magic, do you think will work for me?"

"There are three permitted magics. The others are forbidden." Your friend Midna uses shadow magic. It is forbidden. She may be imprisoned or executed if she is seen by the wrong person. But I don't want to sound dark. The amount of soldiers who understand magic itself, let alone its laws are few and far between."

"I want to learn a forbidden magic, said Zelda.

"They are forbidden for a reason. I'm sure if you talk to your friend, you'll see her shadow magic came with a cost."

Zelda thought of Midna's brother throwing her in the pool. She frowned.

"Yea."

"Don't look so down," said Agahnim. "Today I will teach you wind or water magic."

"How do I learn how to make fire?" asked Ganon.

"First we have to create a link."

"Cup your hands together in front of you."

Ganon did so. Agahnim placed a finger just above Ganon's palm.

"Small flame."

A small flame grew out of the tip of Agahnim's finger.

"This can be done with a candle too. Ganon close your eyes."

Ganon did.

"Think of something that made you feel sad."

They both stood there for a while, but nothing happened.

"Anything coming to mind? Anything that particularly hurts you heart?"

"I can't think of anything," said Ganon.

"What about when your mother yelled at you and made you cry," said Zelda.

A roaring flame burst out of Ganon's hand. Agahnim jumped back. He saw fire jump up the sleeve of his robe. Agahnim placed his hand by it. He sucked the flame into his hand. The fire disappeared.

"I believe we have made the link," said Agahnim.


	44. Chapter 43: Nayru's Blessing

**Chapter 43: Nayru's Blessing**

Ganon stared into his own hands.

"This is power."

"I knew from the minute I saw you that you were someone special," said Agahnim. "That is the largest flame I have ever seen from someone who has yet to touch a Triforce."

"How powerful can I be if I touch a Triforce?"

"My master has been allowed to touch the Triforce six times, gaining over half of its power. I've seen him turn blades to liquid."

"What magic will you teach me?" asked Zelda

"Since you desire to become a Sheikah, it is only natural to teach you the element of Nayru's domain."

"The goddess of wisdom?"

"Yes. I will create a link between you and water magic."

"What magic will you teach Link?"

"I guess it would be mean to not teach him anything. I will teach him wind. Now all three of you have separate gift's that you can work at."

"Do you know any forbidden magic?"

"Zelda, all of your questions make my head spin."

"Sorry."

Agahnim stretched out one of his arms to the side of him.

"Water, come."

Water flew out of a bucket that was sitting by the fence. The water streamed toward Agahnim. Agahnim waved his arm in a small circle. The water turned into a volatile sphere that he held in midair between his two hands. The water kept falling in and out of shape.

"Each of the permitted magics have a their similarities and differences. All of them require a trigger to create a link between the magician and the spiritual force. However, water magic is unique in that air and fire can be created at any time. Water magic requires a source of water to manipulate. Impure water is harder to control. Because of all the salt, only masters can control the sea."

Agahnim's eyes glowed white. The ball of water in his hands took on the same shine.

"Da'dfe."

Agahnim pushed the water onto the Zelda's chest. The water disappeared. Zelda looked down.

"I'm still dry?"

"I pushed the water into your spirit."

"What kind of magic was that?"

"Do you ever stop asking dangerous questions?"

"No. I like to know things. When are you going to teach me water magic."

"As emotions spark the link to fire, A moment of intellectual accomplishment allows water magic to saturate your spirit. It is not as easy to create that moment. That is up to you. I can merely initiate the link.

Zelda looked over to Ganon. He concentrated very hard on the tiny flame he was nursing between his palms.

"How do I have an epiphany?" asked Zelda.

She knew the word Agahnim was alluding to.

"Don't think about it. You will at some point in the near future have one for something. Everyone has them, and when you do, you will be connected to the most difficult permitted magic to use.

"I don't want it to take too long."

"It wont."

"Let's give magic to Link now."

"I'm afraid you both have exhausted me. I am going to venture to the library. See you all tonight."

Agahnim walked back into the guild.

"I wonder if I can set my sword on fire," Ganon. said to himself.

* * *

**Guests:** I'm sure you will like the Link of my story, everyone does. Blouses in the olden times were worn by guys also. If something else is confusing please tell me so I can fix it :). I laughed at your comment about the king. Super duper thanks for reading.

**Skykly:** You guessed it before I wrote it. And thanks, I had a lot of fun writing that chapter.

**Skittycreamstar: **I had to stop myself from capitalizing the "L" so many times while writing that chapter.


	45. Chapter 44: Rebellious Children

**Chapter 44: Rebellious Children**

Agahnim, Midna, Ganon, Zelda, and Link stood in Agahnim's bedroom. Agahnim pushed a ball of wind into Link's chest. Link looked down in astonishment.

"Don't worry. It went into your spirit," said Zelda.

"What she says is true," responded Agahnim. "When you come upon danger and exert your own inner courage, you will understand the path of wind Magic."

"I must now make my departure."

Agahnim walked out of his room.

When the door was open Zelda saw the beefy guard standing by the door. She knew there was two of them standing there. The door closed.

"I don't understand why people are guarding us." said Midna.

"It's because they don't want anyone else to touch the Triforce during the ceremony," said Zelda.

"Duh! But it's useless. I can turn into a shadow and go to any room in this building."

Ganon turned to Midna.

"You mean if we wanted to we could touch the triforce?"

"Yea."

Zelda put a hand on her chin.

"If each of us touched the Triforce we would be even more powerful than Agahnim is now."

"I could go back and protect my mother," said Ganon.

"Not before you get me to Kakariko Village."

"Of course. It is my duty as a future Hyrulian knight to bring your annoying butt somewhere safe."

"Don't call me annoying! When the Sheikah make me strong no one will kill my family."

"If we touched the Triforce that day will come much sooner."

Ganon sat cross legged on the floor.

"So how would this work?" asked Ganon.

"I can't believe we are actually doing this," said Midna.

Midna floated to the bed. Zelda sat on the floor across from Ganon.

"Let me think."

"You can't turn into shadow next to a lamp light, right?"

"No. The more the light, the harder it is to transform."

"So you can get into the room, but can't get close because of all the lights?"

"Well if I run really fast."

"They are master mages. They can kill you before you get close."

"That would suck."

Zelda nodded.

"What if you took over one of the guards out there? The hallway is pretty dark."

"I can do that easily."

Ganon glared at Midna.

"Sorry," said Midna.

"Whatever, do it," responded Ganon.

"OK," said Zelda. "I'll open the door. Midna you take over the guard to the right, and Ganon you knock out the guard to the left. Then we'll take the Triforce and get all of its power."

They each nodded their heads once. They stood up.

_3...2...1_

Zelda swung open the door. The guard on the left turned to Zelda. He did not see Midna in shadow form slip up the door way to the ceiling and slither over him.

"Do you have to use the bathroom?" asked the guard.

"Ummmmmmm."

The other guard also turned to Zelda.

"Answer or go back inside."

Midna slipped into the first guard's ear. That guard dropped to the floor with a bang. Link winced.

"I think your friend is hurt," said Zelda.

The second guard quickly kneeled over his friend. Ganon spun jumped over Zelda. At the same time he unsheathed his sword. He smashed the handle on the lower part of the kneeling guard's head. That guard fell over his partner. The first guard, possessed by Midna pushed his friend over and stood. Zelda stepped outside. She turned to see a pained expression on Link's face.

"Don't worry. he'll wake up tomorrow," said Ganon.

Zelda, the guard, and Ganon walked down the hall. Link ran to catch up. Zelda looked out the window. Six guards stood outside facing the town.

"I want that Triforce," said Ganon.

They quietly descended the stairs. Two more guards faced out from the main room.

"Midna," said Zelda.

Midna slipped out of the first guard's ear. That guard dropped. Ganon caught him and laid him quietly on the ground. Shadow Midna slithered on the ceiling across the hall and down into the ear of one of the others. That guard fell. The second one knelled over her. The possessed guard uppercutted her partner, who then fell unconscious.

Zelda, Link and Ganon made it down the hallway. Zelda slipped out her dagger from the leg of her pants. The possessed guards stood up.

"Ready?" whispered Zelda.

The rest of them nodded. Zelda swung open the door. In the room the yellow and ebony masters stood on each side of a silver pedestal that held a golden triangle half the size of a person. The triangle had a pattern written on it in a language Zelda could not read. Agahnim stood in front of the triangle. Twelve other mages stood in two rows of six leading from the door to the Triangle. Everyone spun their heads toward the children.

"What now?" said Ganon.

"I don't know. I didn't think this far," responded Zelda.


	46. Chapter 45: Childish Betrayal or Ambi-

**Chapter 45: Childish Betrayal or Ambition**

Agahnim spun around.

"Why!?"

Darkness covered Zelda.

_What happened!? Midna?_

*pow*

Something hard smacked Zelda in the head. She flew off her feet and hit the floor. She clutched her head in pain. Everything was hazy, but the darkness flew away. A giant flame shot into the sky. The flame came from the hand of the ebony master. Both him and the yellow master wiped the deep scowls off their face. They sat cross legged on the floor. The other mages then sat, all except for Agahnim.

"Yours is yours. You brought them. Kill or be killed. Acknowledge failure," said the ebony master.

Agahnim walked closer to the doorway. Zelda still saw mostly blurs, but she saw in front of her lay the Triforce of Power.

"Why?" asked Agahnim. "Did I not save your life? Did I not consider you friends?"

_So what?_

Zelda felt this, but she didn't say it. She knew she would die If she did.

"We just wanted to see the Triforce."

Ganon looked at the laying Triforce through the side of his eyes. He was shaking. Zelda could not see what Link was doing.

Zelda felt something on her inside. It rose from just under her ribs. It was a cool sensation that washed out into her limbs. It then disappeared.

"I had no intention of doing this," said Agahnim. I don't want to do this, but you are thieves. You threw away our friendship."

Agahnim, put his hand into the air. Zelda, wobbled to her feet. The world spun. She fell back down.

"Run," Ganon yelled to Zelda.

She heard him yell it over and over. She could not tell if he was really saying it or not. Zelda felt something tug on her blouse. It was too weak to move her.

_It must be Link. He's such a kind kind kind kind- _

Zelda's word slowly became dark. The last thing she saw was Ganon reach down and grab hold of the Triforce. Everything exploded. Zelda's world went black. When she came to, she was being carried under the arm of Ganon. He ran through the empty night streets. She looked at her side. She could see the drops of blood flying from her head every time Ganon's feet hit the dirt. She could also see Link in Ganon's other arm. He was biting his lip.

"Ganon!"

"Shut up, I'm running!"

A fire ball flew by Ganon. Ganon skidding on the ground, turned, and ran down another street. Another fireball flew past them. This one broke through the window of a building. It lit up the dark house. Ganon ran toward the harbor. Zelda looked back. It was only Agahnim following them.

_So that's what he's doing._

Ganon ran to where the ships were. No one was awake at this time. Ganon ran down a pier and up the bridge of a tall sail ship. Ganon threw Link and Zelda to the deck of the ship.

"Omf!"

Agahnim ran up to meet them at the deck of the ship. His hands were covered in flame. He scowled angrily at Ganon.

"You are a demon. I will end you!"

Ganon slipped his sword from his scabbard.

"You forgot to add the word try."

* * *

**Skittycreamstar****: **It wasn't in my plan for them to try and steal the Triforce, they just did...

**SkyKly: **Thanks as always


	47. Chapter 46: Sword x Flame

**Chapter 46: Sword x Flame**

"We just wanted to touch the Triforce. What's the big deal?" asked Zelda.

"It is not yours to touch. Even if you were allowed to touch the Triforce. The more you touch it the more it would kill you. The most a currently living Hylian has ever touched it is 6 times."

"I only wanted to touch it once," said Zelda.

"Ganon touched the Triforce long enough to count as 3 times. If he died it would have been his fault. I don't care anymore. Ganon, you are not my friend."

Agahnim put his flaming hands together in front of him. Ganon smiled. Agahnim yelled and ran at Ganon. Ganon spun out of the way of the burning hands. Ganon swung down. Agahnim jumped back. The swords sliced through his robe. It drew blood from his chest.

"You are slow. Get faster."

Agahnim growled. He threw three successive fireballs at Ganon, who cut through all of them with one carefully timed swing.

"Even if the Triforce has made you strong. I will wipe that stupid smile off your face."

Agahnim put his hands together close to his body. The fire became a smaller and smaller spiral. Ganon rushed at Agahnim. Agahnim crushed the flame in his hand. It exploded around him. Zelda grabbed Link's blouse and jumped up some steps that led to the back of the ship. Ganon folded his arms over his face. The flames singed his clothes, set his hair on fire, and burned his skin.

"I thought you were strong," said Ganon.

Ganon pulled back and punched Agahnim to the floor. Ganon then pressed his hands over is own hair, muffling the flame. When Ganon pulled his hands away, they were black and cracking with blood.

"You are a monster! I will end you!" yelled Agahnim.

"Go Ganon!" yelled Zelda.

Agahnim clenched his hands into fists. He touched his fists together and then pulled them apart. A line of flame streamed from one hand to the other. Agahnim ran at Ganon again. Ganon swung his sword. Agahnim scooted left. Agahnim pushed his arms toward Ganon's head. Ganon swung his sword between Agahnim's hands to meet the line of fire. The flame passed through Ganon's blade. The flame reached to an inch from Ganon's eye. Ganon jumped back.

Agahnim threw one of his arms forward. The flame disconnected from the other arm and whipped at Ganon. Ganon guarded his face with his sword arm. Ganon screamed a muffled scream. His blade fell from the deck.

"I don't need a blade to beat you."

Ganon rushed Agahnim. Agahnim created a new flame and exploded it around him. Ganon punched through the flame. He slammed his fists into Agahnim's face, once again sending Agahnim to the deck floor. Ganon's body was a covered in black burned streaks. His clothes were half burned off.

Agahnim rose to his knees. He spit at Ganon. The spit would have fell, but water magic carried it to Ganon's face.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"I hate you!"

Agahnim slammed his hands on the deck floor.

"Dins accomplice!"

The deck of the ship caught fire.

"I really hate fire," said Zelda.

She pulled Link further to the edge of the ship.

The flame ate the floor beneath Ganon. As the burning wood fell, Ganon jumped from spot to spot. He landed close and then kicked Agahnim. Agahnim caught Ganon's leg before it connected. He put pressure onto Ganon's leg and sent Ganon down to the smoldering deck. Ganon jumped up. Agahnim ran to the edge of the ship as the deck constantly burned.

Zelda and Link edged their way to the bridge that led down from the ship. Agahnim threw fireball after fireball at Ganon, but he easily dodged them. Ganon maneuvered to right in Agahnim's face.

"Why?" asked Agahnim.

"Because I want to," said Ganon.

Ganon punched Agahnim hard. Agahnim tripped on the ledge behind him. He flipped overboard. Ganon looked over the ledge to see Agahnim holding on with one hand.

"If you promise not to attack me. I'll let you up," said Ganon with a smile on his face.

Agahnim said nothing.

"Answer me!"

Ganon grabbed Agahnim's hand and began pulling him up.

Agahnim's free hand lit on fire. Agahnim pushed it into his own wrist.

"Ahhh!"

He pushed harder. The flame seared through skin, blood and bone. Agahnim's body pulled from his hand. Agahnim fell to the dark sea below.

_Why did he burn himself instead of Ganon?_

Zelda saw Link run next to Ganon. Link climbed the ledge where Agahnim fell and jumped off.

"Idiot!" yelled Ganon.

Ganon jumped after Link. Link's body was flat. Ganon angled his head down like and arrow. He spun and fell faster. Ganon caught Link by the arm, spun, and threw Link back up toward the ship. Link soared to just above the ship, but then lost speed and started to fall again. A gust of wind pushed Link to the ship. Zelda instantly knew what happened. She ran and helped Link to his feet. Link looked to her with worry.

"Don't worry, Ganon is already down there. I'm sure he'll help Agahnim. Well unless he can't swim, but that would just be-"

"Zelda!" Ganon screamed.

Zelda ran and looked over the ship. Ganon held Agahnim with one hand, but his other arm and legs splashed in random directions.

"Zelda, help!"

* * *

**daisy bokoblin:** Thanks for reading. For when/if Ganon will turn evil, and when/if Link will regain his voice. I cant answer those since that is spoiler territory.

As far as when will Zelda stop becoming a brat? We all as kids morph and grow based on experiences that happen to us, and reflections on the choices we make. She will become less bratty, but it will take time, people, and experiences. Hopefully the ride will be fun.

When will we learn what happened in the first chapter? Zelda is a lot older there than she is now, so probably a while.

Super thanks for reading.

**Skittycreamstar:** Thanks for the comment, it gives me writing energy.

**Skykly:** Haha Sometimes I'm too lazy to write, so don't be worried about being too lazy to log in. Thanks for reading. It means a lot.


End file.
